Sesshomaru's shameful secret
by Xilex90
Summary: Sesshomaru's hidden shame comes back to get him when his half-human,teenage daughter appears.
1. Introduction

PROLOUGE

_Her name was Sesshima._

_She was a half-demon, that was one problem she had..._

_Her mother had been a Preistess, that was another one..._

_But her real problem, the one she faced now, was the worst._

_--_

She ran, wounded, from her battle with the boar-demons. She was bleeding heavily, and needed to find

shelter. Her silvery hair flew behind her as the wind from her running whiped it back. Her Kimono was torn

in several places, and would shred entirly if any more damage was done. _"So tired..."_ she thought to herself,

"_Can't run...much longer..."_

Her steps faltered, and she stumbled to a staggering walk, leaning heavily on the staff her mother had bestowed

on her before her death. As she panted for breath, a faint scent caught her attention. It was like an orchid...It was so

familiar... She made her way torwards the scent, it was nearby, she could tell. After a full hour of walking, she heard

voices. Just ahead.

She stepped shakily out of the cover of the forest and into the small clearing...

and gasped.

Around a small fire sat a young human girl wearing a bright orange and yellow Kimono, A small green Imp-demon with a

brown cloak and hakmana, and a two headed dragon.

but these weren't the individuals who grabbed her attention. No. It was the tall white-haired figure that stood a few feet

away from the others. The one wearing a kimono with a flowery design on the sleaves. The one with one arm. The one

with golden eyes that looked just like her own...

"It's you..." she breathed. But it cost her to speak those two words. Her strength failed her and she collapsed, the last thing

she saw before darkness took her was the Figure whos name had been on her mothers lips for most of her life...

Lord Sesshomaru...

Her father...


	2. How she hates him

Rin had been the first to react when the strange woman had colapsed. She jumped to feet and hurried

to her side despite Jakens objections. "Master Jaken, she's bleeding!" Rin cried out finding the gushing

wounds. "What do I care?! get away from her you foolish girl, she may be dangerous." Rin ignored him

and ran back to Ah-Un to retreive cloths, then hurried back to her side. "Master Jaken, help me!" Rin

said between gritted teeth as she pulled the woman towards the brook to clean the wounds.

Jaken opened his mouth to protest "Jaken," his Lord commanded, "Do as Rin says." Jaken reluctantly

helped Rin drag the woman to the rivers edge. Rin carefully unfastened the womans robe, to clean her

chest, "Master Jaken, don't look," she said as she opened it up. "Why the hell would I--OUCH!"

Sesshomaru had suddenly thrown a pebble at Jakens head, causing the little demon to yelp. It was a

warning. Jaken rubbed the small lump on the back of his head and turned his attention to a gash on the

girls leg.

--

Sesshima remembered very little about the first couple of hours. she had lost too much blood and

her injuries were too severe. But after a while she became more aware. She could smell the flowers

that grew nearby, and the water that bubbled in the brook. Her eyes were still closed, and she wonderd if

she should open them. She decided, yes, she should. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. Just enough to

see through her lashes. It was dark.

She opened her eyes the rest of the way. The girl was staring excitedly down at her. "Master Jaken!

she's waking up!" Sesshima sat up slowly, her injuries were still sore, but she could live with that.

She got a good look at the girl. She had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile. She liked her instantly.

The Imp-demon stalked over with a sour expression on his face. "Okay woman, now that you're awake, identify

yourself!" Sesshima frowned, she had a feeling she didn't like HIM at all..."My name is Sesshima..."She said softly.

"Oh?" came the baritone voice just behind the child.

Sesshima looked up into Sesshomaru's face. How many times had her mother described it to her? The striped

cheeks? the crescent moon? those Golden eyes...So handsome, so mystical...

How she hated him.

--

Her eyes narrowed as he looked down at her,"Is that what she named you?" He asked her as she continued to

glower. "What **who **named her milord? Are you acquainted with this girl?" Jaken asked with his inquisitive frown.

"Not with** me **" Sesshima muttered, "with my mother...he knew her. Quite _initimatly_... you might say"

Sesshomaru frowned at her brazen use of the word. "Now what is **that** suppose to mean?" Jaken asked

growing frustrated. "Isn't it obvious Master Jaken?"Rin said innocently, "Lord Sesshomaru and her mother were

former lovers. Am I right?" she asked turning to Sesshima. Sesshima nodded, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's

face.

"I have to admit, I expected to find you alone. Mother informed me you were not the "**companion**"type..." Sesshima

said rising to her feet, leaning on her staff, which had remained tight in her grip. "How dare you speak to my lord

in that tone?!" Jaken demanded of her, swinging his staff of two heads over his head in a menacing way. She frowned

at him. "I'll speak to him in any way I choose, loud-mouth!" she growled.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru said to himself, "outspoken. Just like Siana..."

--

Sesshimas eyes tinged red and her hand lashed out before anyone saw what was comming. An angry red mark

appeared on Sesshomaru's cheek from the impact of the slap. Jaken, and Rin stood shocked speechless.

"Don't you **EVER** speak my mothers name!" She spat, "you have no right! you abandoned her and left her

to die when she needed you!" Sesshomaru simply stared at the angry girl before him. somewhere in her late

teens, it appeard. In reality, she was well over 150 years old, but she was considered young to his kind.

He could have laughed at this childish fit she was throwing.

"Daughter, how nice to see you again," he said with a smirk.


	3. What harm could it do?

Sesshima growled when he called her his daughter. since when did he earn the right to call her

by that title?!

Jakens immediate reaction to his lords statment was pure unadulterated, shock."Daughter?!

how can that be Milord she's just a worthless half-breed!" Sesshima glared at Jaken, Her eyes

still a dangerous shade of red. "Don't call me a half-breed, frog-face!" she hissed. Her right hand

glowed a poisonous greenish-blue .

Sesshomaru lightly touched the red mark on his face.What an annoying little pain... "That was not

a wise thing to do.." He said in his soft, deadly voice. Sesshima turned her glare back to her father,

her eyes returning to their natural gold color. "Oh, and why is that?" she challenged in a haughty

tone not unlike Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru held his arm out to the side, his index and middle finger

glowing as he summoned his light-whip and swung it at her.

Sesshima leapt out of way,barely dodging it as it whistled over her head. "Blade of the Preistess!"

she called as she hurled her staff at his torso, the top 6 inches becoming a razor-sharp spear-head.

Sesshomaru easily side stepped it, lashing out at her again. Her staff magically circled around and

flew back into her hand, and she raised it just in time to block the blow.

" Savage strike!" she howled, her hand glowing that blue-green color again. Apart from the color, it

looked much like Sesshomaru's poison flower claw. She leapt at Sesshomaru and slashed at his throat

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand with lightning movements.His hand glowed bright yellow-green as he used

his deadly attack.

Sesshima grunted as she tried to overpower him. To no avail. With a mere flick of his wrist, he sent

her to the ground with a **whumph! **

--

He drew his Toki-jin and held it to her throat. One twitch and he would no longer have to look at this

disrespectful girl. Sesshima glared at him, "Go ahead... kill me..." She said, her voice suprisingly soft.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a few moments, his face blank and emotionless as usual. He

removed the blade from her throat "Let's go Jaken" he orderd, re-sheathing it. He turned to walk away.

"Wait for me, my lord!" Rin called out happily, as she jumped on Ah-Un's back.

Sesshima got back to her feet, "Get back here!" She called out after him, "We're not finished here!"

Sesshomaru ignored her. She continued to follow him, cursing and mocking him. But Sesshomaru was

a demon who could not be swayed by the petty threats of a teenaged half-demon. And as it happend,

Sesshima began to give up on trying to make him fight her, she fell silent and stoped walking.

"_I'll get another chance..."_ she told herself, "_in the meantime I'll... I'll..."_ but she couldn't finish her thought,

She had no Idea what to do in the meantime...

She looked back up at the four figures disappearing from her view.She sighed frustratedly with conflicting thoughts,

but she proceded to follow them once again, catching up easily.

"_I might as well go with them...what harm could it do?"_

--

Sesshomaru looked out the corner of his eye, Sesshima was following. she seemed to have abandoned

her scheme to taunt him into battling...for now...

He didn't say a word.Let her follow him. As long as she didn't make a nuicence of herself, he didn't care.

Only one possible problem arose in his mind:

What if Inuyasha found out?

he growled to himself,

"_Damn..."_


	4. Seen

_Traveling with Sesshomaru wouldn't have been so intolerable if he didn't keep forbidding her from _

_going **anywhere **alone without Jaken. Sesshomaru was not about to let anybody discover his little_

_secret. He, Sesshomaru, the father of a half-demon?! The concept was, at best, laughable. The only_

_time he granted her any real privacy was when she bathed, and even then you could bet that either _

_he or Jaken weren't too far away. Sesshima found this bearable only because she was begining to_

_grow attached to Rin, whom she protectivly veiwed as a little sister._

--

"Jaken, will you shut up?!" Sesshima growled as he mocked her **_yet again_** for losing in a "fight"

with Sesshomaru. Occaisionaly she accualy succeded in luring him into fighting with her. She had

done this by wandering away from Jakens watch and going near a human settlement. Of course,

once He had found her and brought her back, Sesshomaru had been livid. They'd fought. She'd lost.

she always lost... There was no way around it, Sesshomaru was far stronger than she was... But

did that wretched Imp have to keep BRAGGING about it?!

"You are a fool to think you could ever **hope** of defeating Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken continued, with

that smug little smirk of his,"My lord is the greatest demon of all time! what makes you think a mere

half-breed like YOU could ever defeat lord Sesshomaru?"

That did it.

he said it.

**_HALF-BREED._**

Sesshima saw red and sprang upon the tiny bastard, "DON'T! CALL! ME! HALF-BREED!!" she snarled.

Each word accompanied by a blow from her **savage strike **attack. She may not be able to beat Sesshomaru...

YET...but she _could _beat him. She would have gladly killed him, but she had attempted it once before, and

Sesshomaru had intervened. Claiming he did not have the time to find a new retainer. Jaken seemed to think

that this meant His lord found him **_valuable _**and this made him all the more smug in regard to her.

Still, Rin remained as loving as ever. Albeit she didn't seem very concerned for Jaken being batterd. That

happend all the time and she was use to it.

"Lady Sesshima, When did Lord Sesshomaru say he would return?" Sesshima rememberd that after

he'd brought her to her knees, he'd made a vauge statement that he had something important to do. And

had left Jaken in charge. "He didn't say,"she said bitterly.

A smirk formed on her mouth. "_but I can find out..."_ she whispered to herself.

00000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000

Sesshomaru watched closely as the red-robed Hanyou that was his brother, Inuyasha, and his group stopped

to rest . He had caught his scent earlier when he had put Sesshima in her place after she had once again disobeyd

him and gone off alone. Inuyasha and his group was only half a league away from his own emcampment.Too close

for comfort, in his opinion.

00000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000

Miroku sat with his legs folded as they ate a lovely meal of the strange food Kagome always brought

back from her own time. This time it was something called "macaroni and cheese". She'd explained that

it was pasta, a dish they'd had before, mixed with melted cheese. Quite delicious. It perfectly complemented

the location they'd chosen as a place to rest. He looked around at the clearing they'd found, it was just a perfect

example of the beauty the Gods could create. those Flowers! these trees! that girl...

Miroku stoped in mid-thought.

Girl?

He looked again. Up on the ridge he caught a glimpse of a girl a bit younger than Kagome, wearing what looked like a

pink kimono. she had long white hair, and-

"Miroku?" Inuyashas voice made him snap his head back around." I'm sorry, what did you say? Something caught

my eye.." "Realy? what?" Kagome asked. " That beautiful girl, just up-" He looked again. She was gone. " 'Beautiful girl?' "

Sango quoted in a dangerous tone. Miroku knew that look. "Wait, Sango, I didn't mean-"

**_WHAM!_**

Miroku fell onto his back from the blow. Sango 'hmphed' and continued on with her meal. Shipo sighed "What an idiot."

00000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000

Sesshomaru watched the monk, who always seemed to be looking at something. He noticed immeadiatly

when his attention was caught by something specific. He followed the monks gaze. He growled deep in his

throat "_Sesshima!"_

When Inuyasha gained the monks attention, Sesshomaru zipped up the ridge and pulled her out of sight

into the woods. "What the hell do you think your doing here?" he growled.


	5. punishment

Sesshima gave Sesshomaru an innocent look, "I was just taking walk." she said in a charmingly

soft tone. Sesshomaru didn't believe her for a second. "Then where's Jaken?" He asked. "Oh...he's

asleep," Sesshima said with an inner smirk. In reality, she'd knocked him out so that he couldn't follow

her. Sesshomaru narowed his eyes at her, he knew she was lying.

He released her arm and pinched her velvety dog ear in between his fingers. Hard. Sesshima made a

whining noise, "Let go of my ear!" she demanded batting at his his hand. He ignored her and pulled

her back in the direction of the place they'd stoped earlier. Sesshima had no choice but to follow him,

having her delicate ears pulled was incredibly painful and she didn't want to make it worse by resisting.

he didn't let go until they were near their site. Jaken was still unconcious by the tree she'd left him at.

"Told ya he was asleep..." Sesshima smirked. Sesshomaru finaly released her ear.

She fingered it gingerly, it was very tender and probably bruised. Sesshomaru nudged Jaken with the

toe of his boot, With a dazed moan Jaken sat up, rubbing the side of his goose-egg covered face. the

first thing he saw was Sesshima, and he jumped to his feet, "YOU ILL-MANNERED WRETCH! HOW DARE

YOU KNOCK ME INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS?!" he shouted, "IF DECORUM DIDN'T REFRAIN ME FROM STRIKING

A WOMAN I'DLET YOU SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!"

Sesshima frowned at him, but he was the least of her problems. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red.

She had been seen. And not by some anonymous human whom they would most likely never see again,

but _The Monk._ Inuyasha's companion. This was intolerable! He summond his light-whip and struck Sesshima's

back with it. "Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed at the unexpected pain.

Sesshomaru repeated the action, wringing out another cry of pain before Sesshima could defend herself.

Before he could land a third blow, she blocked it with her sacred staff. "What the hell was THAT for?!"

she snarled through gritted teeth. "You were seen," he swung his whip again, again she blocked it.

"What are you talking about, no I wasn't!" Sesshima cried out defensively, "I stuck to the trees!"

"You wanderd away from Jaken so you could get into trouble" Sesshomaru accused slashing at her

with his poison flower claw.

Sesshima winced as it knicked her side as she attempted to side-step it, the burning of the poison was

more painful than having her ear pulled. She ran in an effort to put space between herself and Sesshomaru.

He used his mokomoko to pull her back, constricting her in a vice-like cocoon of fur. He flung her into the air

and let her hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Sesshima tried to stand, but Sesshomaru's boot in the small of her back pushed her back down.That same boot

flipped her onto her back so he could look at her. Sessima gasped as he pressed his boot against her throat,

cutting off her air supply. She weakly clawed at his leg, but her claws did no damage, do to his youki. She

coughed raggedly, black spots dancing in her vision. "I...didn't...try..to..be..seen...!" she gagged out in between

intakes of her rapidly dwindling oxygen. "I...was...looking...for...you..."

When she felt fresh, cool air fill her lungs, she coughed raggedly, curling into a fetal position to protect her throat

from being furthur assaulted. "Looking for me?" Sesshomaru inquired, his tone was still skeptical, but not angry.

Sesshima slowly looked up from her position, "Rin wanted to know how long you'd be gone, I decided to ask."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long while, she could see in his eyes he was considering something, whatever it was

he finaly reached a conclusion. "Get up," he said. It was more demand than request, but Sesshima did as he said,

she was not eager to incur his rage again after only just catching her breath. She flinched as Sesshomaru tilted

her chin up so he could look at her neck. His sharp talon-like claws were too close to her jugular vein to be trusted.

far too close.

She was angery...

She was distrustful...

she was terrified.


	6. A relization

Sesshomaru carefully examined the bruise on her neck. It was a deep blue, but would heal

within the hour. His golden eyes flashed up to her face, her eyes shone with anger, Distrust,

and...was that _fear?_

He could scarcely grasp the concept. Throughout the whole three weeks she'd traveled with him,

never once had she shown that she was even capable of such emotion. And now, suddenly, she

was trembling with terror. It struck the chord in him he usually felt when Rin when she was in danger.

what was it? Parental concern?

Not likely. He didn't even like this girl very much. She was a thorn in his side. A stray puppy. Something

to be tolerated...So why the hell did the look in her eyes twist his stomach like this? The answer hit him

like a ton of bricks, though he kept his face blank.

Because she was his DAUGHTER.

This annoying, arrogant, pest of a girl was _his **child**_. For the first time, he noticed how similar they looked,

The silver hair...The golden eyes...and there, on her forehead, was a crescent moon. Just like his. She was

missing the stripes that adorned his cheeks, but she _did _have them on her wrists. He dropped his hand

away from her chin.

0000000000oooooooo000000000000

Sesshima was relieved when he let go of her face. but when she noticed the sun had disappeared and the

moon was rising, a cold chill went up her back. Tonight was the night of the full moon. The night she lost her

demon powers and became human. Even with her sacred staff, she was vulnerable.

0000000000oooooooo000000000000

Sesshomaru watched, intrigued as Sesshima changed. Her claws became short, human fingernails. her silvery

hair darkened to inky black, and her eyes to a chocolaty blue color. Siana's eyes now. He obsereved closly as

her dog ears receaded, whilst human ears sprouted from either side of her head. She shudderd when it was

over. She looked...smaller for some reason, as if she had slightly deflated. She certainly looked more vulnerable

than before. Then again, humans usually did.

0000000000oooooooo000000000000

Sesshima tried not to look Sesshomaru in the eyes as they walked back to camp. Jaken, who had never let

up his comments since he'd been woken, was strangly quiet, standing by Sesshomaru's side, giving Sesshima

a bit of room to herself. She stood a good 12 feet away from Sesshomaru, and when they finaly reached camp,

she stalked over to the campfire Rin and Ah-Un had started and sat. Rigid and alert. And, of course, besieged by

Rin's questions. "Lady Sesshima! what happened? Why do you look human? Where did you get all those

bruises?" And so forth.

Sesshima took her time answering her questions, explaining that half-demons like her became human for one night

each month. As for the bruises, she told the truth. To an extent. She told her Sesshomaru had punished her for

disobeying him. Rin accepted this answer.

As the night wore on, Ah-Un was the first to fall asleep. Followed by Jaken. Eventually, Sesshima began to feel

sleeps hazy edges creeping up on her. She would SO love to curl up into a ball and let herself drift into the

blissful dreams she knew she'd have...

No. she had to stay awake. It was too dangerous to sleep on THIS night...

Rin noticed her freinds drooping eyelids,she was tired too. "Why don't you get some sleep, Lady Sesshima?

You look so tired..." Sesshima shook her head, "I can't Rin. If I go to sleep I'll have no way to defend myself

while I'm human... I have to be alert..." Rin laughed gently and Sesshima gave her a suprised look. Didn't she

relize how serious this was. "No need to be afraid. Lord Sesshomaru will protect us," Rin said confidently.

Sesshima wasn't about to believe **that**. Maybe he'd protect Rin and Jaken, but her? no. She was sure of that.

Sesshomaru would probably lead the demons right to her if they came. He would probably smile as they tore

her limb from limb, delighted that his problem had been sloved.

Which was why she was so shocked when she heard him from his secluded spot near the edge of the trees

mutter "I'll keep watch."

And her body, longing for sleep, let her fall into unconciousness before she could comment.

0000000000oooooooo000000000000

Sesshomaru watched as she succumbed to sleep, droping off in half a heartbeat. He doubted she

trusted him. Her wouldn't trust _her_ if the roles were reversed.

But he **was** going to keep watch over her. Just as he kept watch over Rin and Jaken while _they_ slept.

And if any demons were brave, or perhaps **foolish** enough to try to attack her...

He'd kill them.


	7. Bad dreams and Theivery

_Sesshima approached the laughing children playing with their ball, maybe if she asked politly_

_they'd let her play too. "Excuse me,"she asked in her kindest voice. The other children stoped_

_and stared at her coldly. "Can I play?" The boy holding the ball laughed mockingly, as if she'd _

_just asked if they could fly. "Why? You'd just pop the ball with your **claws!" **he spat throwing _

_the ball at her head with enough force to knock her into the puddle, ruining her kimono. _

_The children surrounded her as she stood, one of them pushed her back into the puddle and_

_kicked her."Noone wants to play with **you **HALF-BREED!"_

_"HALF-BREED! HALF-BREED! HALF-BREED!" the others chanted in hard, cruel voices. An older_

_girl with a blue kimono and green eyes reached down and yanked on her sensitive ears as hard_

_as she could "Dog-girl!" she hissed when Sesshima cried out in pain. _

_Sesshima's tears ran down her face, unconfined, as she ran down the street, trying to escape _

_the horrible chanting._

_"Dog-girl!"_

_"Half-breed!"_

_"Mutt-face!"_

000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

Sesshima awoke with a start, it was sunrise, Jaken and Rin were still asleep. She looked around,

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree a little distance away, staring up at the sunrise. Sesshima sighed

with relief. It was only a dream. "You moaned in your sleep,"Sesshomaru said looking at her from the

corner of his eye, "What were you dreaming?" Sesshima stretched, her habitual scowl forming on

her mouth, "Why do YOU care?" she asked, pleased to see she was once again in her normal state.

"I don't. I'm just curious, "Sesshomaru said looking back up at the sky. Sesshima sighed.

"It was an old memory of my childhood...They were throwing rocks at me and calling me names like

"half-breed", "dog-girl," and "mutt-face". "

"Hm." was his only response as Rin and Jaken finanaly stired from their sleep.

000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

As the day wore on, they travled many miles, Sesshomaru's search for Naraku was leading to yet

another dead end. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky, and They were all begining to break

into a sweat. A little after mid-day, Sesshomaru finally allowed them to rest, as he patroled the area

around them.

Sesshima sniffed herself and blanched. "Ugh..I need a bath..." she mutterd. Jaken held his nose in

disgust ,"Well, there's no doubt about **that," **he mutterd under his breath. "shaddup Jaken!" Sesshima

hissed. Rin peaked around a thick shrub and turned to her in delight, "Lady Sesshima, a hot-spring!"

Sesshima perked up, "Good, maybe I can wash this smell off." Jaken knew better than to stick around

if Sesshima and Rin were going to bathe, "I'm going to see if I can find something to eat in this wretched

forest."

The moment he was gone, Sesshima and Rin un-did their kimonos and slipped into the warm, bubbling

water. "Ahhhh..." Sesshima said letting the water up to her chin, "Much better..."

000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

The rat-demon scurried through the undergrowth, looking for lost valubles he could steal and sell it later

for gold. He heard the splashes and wiggled his pointed nose with delight. People always left delightful

treasures ungaurded when they bathed...

He crept closer to the hot-spring, "_Ahhh...two young maidens..."_ he thought to himself as he spied them

relaxing, with their eyes closed, in the steaming water. "_They are sure to have pretty trinkets I can steal..."_

As noiseless as an insect, he crept over to the folded kimonos and carefuly checked their contents.

He found a few shiney rocks and beads in the girl's small orange one. "_Perhaps I can can pass them off as_

_jewels..."_ he mutterd under his breath. The larger, pink kimono was empty, however, it _was_ silk, and he was

sure he could sell it off to _somebody..._

He smirked and placed his new treasures on his back. "So long, and thanks for the supplies!"

000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

Sesshima and Rin had cried out in suprise at his voice, but he was gone before they could do much else.

Sesshima looked for her Kimono, it was gone. "OH, NO!" she yelled. Jaken came staggering into the clearing,

"Whats happened?!" he asked, having heard the shouts. Sesshima gased and ducked back into the water.

"Master Jaken, look away! we're not dressed!" Rin said hiding behind a large rock in the middle of the Hot-

spring.

Jaken quickly turned his head away and Rin jumped back into her kimono, fastening it just as Lord Sesshomaru

stepped into the clearing, "What was that screaming?" he asked, on the verge of drawing his Tokijin. Sesshima

slapped the water with her fist, drawing his attention, "That was ME. I was yelling because A RAT-DEMON STOLE

MY CLOTHES!"

"A rat-demon?" Jaken asked, "figures. those things are such pests. The sooner we're out of this forest, the better."

Sesshima cleared her throat, "Yeah? well, you'd better be able to find me something to wear first, or I'm not leaving

this spring! Cause I REFUSE to walk around naked!"

Jaken gave Sesshomaru a worried glance.

this was a problem.


	8. New clothes

Lord Diaku and his wife were not pleased. The road to the kingdom where they were to

marry off their daughter was hard-worn, and they had been jostled endlessly for the past

hour and a half. "Isn't there any other road?" he asked the servent driving the wagon.

"Afraid not, milord, but no worries, this is the last of the rough patches. soon we'll be on

smooth earth again. " "I certainly hope so," Lady Lorkia commented, "all this bouncing is

making me sick to my stoma-"

**_KER-SHLUNK!_**

The entire wagon shook with the force of which it hit the hole, and with all the noise, no one

noticed when a trunk fell from the wagon. "Ach! We are taking a different rout home!" The

dishelved lord bellowed as they continued on down the road, which smoothed out allmost

immeadiatly after the sink-hole.

00000000000ooooooo00000000000

Jaken watched until the wagon was out of sight before he ran for the chest. "Ha! I knew that

trick would work!" he gloated to Ah-Un, who had accompanied him. Jaken pulled on the clasp which

held it shut, it was locked. "Hmm...perhaps a bit more muscle.." he said pulling even harder.

after a minute of this, he got annoyed "Ah-Un, would you lend me some assistance and break this lock?!"

he growled striking the lock furiously with the narrow end of the staff of two heads. Ah-Un

made a hissing noise and slashed at the lock, which shattered like glass from the impact.

Jaken opened the box and looked inside.Clothes. "Perfect! now all we have to do is get the

trunk back to the others."

He grabbed the side handle and yanked, it slid forward an inch at a time, and their progress was

slow. Jaken panted after about 10 minutes, "Who would have thought a trunk of mere clothing would

be so heavy?" both of Ah-Un's heads let out a course laugh and easily lifted it up in their mouths.

"Blasted show off! Oh, well, lets get back to Lord Sesshomaru and the others before those girls drive

my lord completely insane."

00000000000ooooooo00000000000

Sesshima was begining to get uncomfortable sitting crouched in the water, Jaken had been gone for

nearly three hours. "How much longer is this going to take?!" she groaned aggrivatedly. "I'm sure Master

Jaken will be back soon," Rin said confidently as she reached into her kimono, "hey, where'd my beads go?"

"I bet the Rat demon took them..." Sesshima sighed wearily.

"Look! Master Jaken's back!" Rin said merrily as He and Ah-Un entered the clearing. "What's in the trunk, Jaken?"

Sesshomaru asked in a bored way, "Clothing milord! It fell off the back of a wagon of some traveling nobelman."

Ah-Un set the trunk down by the side of the Spring. Sesshima pushed the lid open, making sure everything

below her neck was coverd by water as she rummaged through the cloths tossing some aside that she deemed

"too small" or "too big" Finaly, however, she found something she approved of. She glanced at Jaken and Sesshomaru,

"Close your eyes!"

Sesshomaru looked away, Jaken turned compleatly turned around as Sesshima quickly climbed out of the water and

dashed behind a nearby tree. After a long moment she finaly steped out from around the tree. "Ummm...how do I look?"

00000000000ooooooo00000000000

Rin gasped in awe, "Lady Sesshima, you look beautiful..." She was wearing a dark blue kimono that whent just past

her upper thighs, it had a white, cherry blosom design on the sleaves and collar. And a White hakama, with a similar

design in dark blue. Indeed, she was quite breathtaking.

"Yes, yes, lovely, now let's get a move-on we have many hours of daylight left," Jaken mutterd impatiently.

Sessima rolled her eyes at him as they set off, Rin decided to ride Ah-Un, which would save some time, not

that they were in a paticular hurry.

As Sesshomaru took the lead, Sesshima stood a little behind him.He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm."

Sesshima looked up at him, "What?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the road ahead, "Blue is

a flattering color for you."


	9. The Question

Sesshomaru had taken off on his own again, Sesshima was begining to see he did this quite often,

and Jaken was now in charge of their procession. The day was fairly cool, and Sesshima was enjoying

the breeze. It was a perfect day to just relax . Jaken, however, thought nothing of the nice weather

and kept leading them on through the mountain pass.

"Keep a move-on, woman, we must keep moving if we expect to reach the other side by sun-down!"

he said after catching Sesshima stoping to let the wind run through her hair. "Bite me, Jaken," she

spat, whacking him on the top of his head when he pulled on the leg of her Hakama. Rin giggled,

the sight of Jaken and Sesshima "playfully" arguing always looked so funny to her. After a about another

half hour of Sesshima bullying him, he finaly gave in. "Alright, we can stop for a few moments, but then

we **must** proceed!" "Thank you, 'Master' Jaken" she said in a mock-kind tone. Jaken grumbled and sat

cross legged on a rock to meditate. Rin slipped off Ah-Un's back and followed Sesshima into the woods,

"where are we going, Lady Sesshima?" she asked "I just wanna get away from Jaken for a moment...Hey,

why don't you go find us some mushrooms? We haven't eaten since this morning."

"Okay," she said with a smile. Sesshima leaned against a tree and let the sounds of nature relax her as Rin

wanderd off in search of edible mushrooms.

0000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Rin climbed over a fallen log, she'd moved off furthur than she'd thought she did. Her skirt was full of mushrooms,

a well earned prize, but she'd gotten turned around in the process. She was considering calling out for Jaken

or Sesshima, but then she heard a voice. she headed towards the sound she poked her head out from behind

one of the thick, scrubby bushes. It was that priest, Miroku, that traveld with her Lords brother Inuyasha. He was

speaking with a pretty woman, who appeard to be all a blush at his flatteries. "And as I mentioned before, fair

maiden, This cursed wind-tunnel will swallow me whole some day...And if that happens before I dispose of my

great enemy, Naraku, I will need an heir to carry out my task. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Rin held her breath, waiting for the womans answer.

"I'm sorry, most honorable monk, but I am betrothed to a man of my village. I must refuse" Miroku smiled, "I

understand, you must hold your vow sacred. I respect your descision."

Rin sighed, "_that was anti-climactic"_ she thought to herself retreating into the bushes again, "_I wonder what he_

_meant...how does a woman bear a mans child?"_ A brilliant idea popped into her head. She'd ask master Jaken!

Having Finaly found a familiar section of the woods, she hurried to find Master Jaken and Lady Sesshima.

0000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Sesshima greeted Rin warmly, "I was about to go looking for you, glad to see you made it back. Did you get the

mushrooms?" Rin offerd her a large handfull, "Let's get back to Master Jaken. I need to ask him something..."

she said putting a few in her own mouth. Sesshima shrugged, they made their way back to Jaken, who was

pacing aggitatedly, "Well that took you long enough! what was so damned important?" "Rin was getting us

some mushrooms,"Sesshima said popping one into her mouth. "Master Jaken, I have a question..."Rin said

climbing back onto Ah-Uns back. "What is it, Rin?" He asked sharply, though she barely noticed the tone. "I

wanted to ask...how are babies made?"

Jaken stood with his mouth open in shock, Sesshima was suprised too. He finaly managed to babble out "W-why

on earth would you want to know _**that**_?!" Before Rin could give him a response, Lord Sesshomaru walked up

seemingly from nowhere. As usual. Jaken turned to him in relief "LORD SESSHOMARU! Thank goodness your back!

Rin has a question I'm...at a loss to answer..."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, his expression unreadible "And what would that be?" Rin looked Sesshomaru

right in the eyes witha smile, "I was just asking Master Jaken... how are babies made?"

Sesshima could have sworn she'd seen the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked, in a much more controled voice than Jaken had. "I heard a man ask

a woman to bear his child, and I want to know how that happens,"she replied innocently. Sesshomaru turned away,

as if the matter had been settled, "Ask Sesshima" "Why would she ask **me?** I don't know either." Sesshima protested.

Both Jaken and Sesshomaru turned to her with are-you-serious? looks.(though Sesshomarus was accualy just a raised

eyebrow)

"I mean, I have a rough idea that the man lies with a woman, and fertilizes her eggs with his seed, but I don't accualy

know how this is done...or what 'lie with' means. I gather it's intimate, but... I don't know what it means."

0000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru had obviously made a miscalculation. He had assumed that Sesshima, being as old as she was, would

at least know _this_ information.Obviously, she did not. Unless she was lying, but that somewhat confused look on her

face told him she wasn't.

0000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Jaken was a bundle of nerves, the Hanyou didn't know?Impossible!After all those insinuations, she had just been

spouting off on a subject she had no idea of?! He was at a loss for words.

0000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru decided the best course of action was to aviod this all together.

"Jaken will tell you on a later date. Let's go"

and without another word, they obediantly followed as he walked off


	10. Caught

Sesshima was bored.

they'd traveled non-stop for almost a week since the "how are babies made" incident, and

in-between the 'freindly' fights with Sesshomaru, she had nothing to do. They had been

allowed to have a rest, and all Sesshima could do was sit and stare at the clouds...How

much duller could it get?

Ah-Un stared down at her, his heads cocking to the left a little. She reached up and stroked his

chins. Ah-Un was so freindly... he was just like a big freindly dog...

Sesshima's eyes flashed, as an idea suddenly burst into her head. She sat up, "Ah-Un, how would

you like to play a game?" Ah-Un growled in his throat, which she took for a yes. She held up her sacred

staff high above her head "Do you promise not to break it?" she asked Ah-Un nodded. "Okay then."

She swung it in a large arc, "Fetch, Ah-Un!" she yelled as she let go. Ah-Un roared softly and ran forward,

his claws digging grooves into the ground as they dug into the soft earth. With a firm kick-off, he took flight

and grabbed the staff in his jaws, both sets, careful not to damage it.

He made a smooth U-turn and flew back to Sesshima, who was smiling broadly. Jaken Stamped over to her,

"What do you think you are doing?!" "Playing Fetch with Ah-Un," she answered throwing her staff again,

"Ah-Un is not some dog, you brazen girl, he's a dragon! And dragons do NOT play fetch!" "Ah, shaddup!"

she said wacking him soundly on the top of the head, knocking him down.

000000000000oooooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru leaned against a nearby tree in his usual manner, watching these goings-on with a

neutral attitude. He did not particularly care what Sesshima did, as long as she wasn't irritating him.

As for Jaken, he'd had that punch coming to him. Sesshima, he found, did not tolerate criticism well.

Especialy from someone as annoying as Jaken.

000000000000oooooooo00000000000

Rin skipped over to Sesshima's side with her hands behind her back. "Lady Sesshima, I have something for you!"

she said beaming, "close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sesshima did as she asked. she felt something light and clothy-feeling drop into her grip."Okay, you can look," Rins

voice said. Sesshima opened her eyes, It was a a length of yellow and blue fabric, probably a head-kercheif.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked, "I found it when I was picking flowers,"Rin replied rocking back and forth on

the balls of her feet, "do you like it?" Sesshima smiled softly, "I love it."

She folded her new possesion into a long rectangle and tied it behind her neck. She fitted it on top of her head,

it coverd her dog-like ears entirely, mashing them flat to her head, but it did not impair her hearing in the least.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, at a distance, she could've passed as a demon.

A gentle wind rustled the leaves above his head, he stiffend as he caught a familiar scent in the breeze. He turned

around, "Metsutetsai..."

The Lord of the East, a well-built Bear demon, flashed Sesshomaru a smile which may, or may not, have been false.

"Greetings, Sesshomaru of the West. To what pleasure do I owe to running into you here in the Eastern lands?"

"I seek the one known as Naraku, I will not be here long," he replied, keeping his voice level. Metsutetsai gave a

short nodd. Sesshomaru glanced behind the Bear Lord, a youth with reddish hair pulled back into poney-tail stood

with his arms crossed. He was a little older than Sesshima, and wore armor similar to that of Metsutetsai's. "Allow

me to introduce my son, Otosu," The Bear-Lord said with a prideful voice.

Otosu bowed breifly at the waist, a custom Sesshomaru had observed in his many travels into the eastern lands.

"A pleasure, Western lord," Otosu said respectfully. Sesshomaru nodded curtly, he was not particulary interested.

000000000000oooooooo00000000000

Otosu glanced behind Sesshomaru, a strange smell catching his attention. He saw a blue-clad, White-haired

young maiden playing some sort of game with that 2-headed Dragon Sesshomaru kept. "Who's that?" he said stepping

forward to get a better look.

000000000000oooooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru turned heel and looked back down at where he knew That Otosu, and now Metsutetsai's, eyes were

trained. Sesshima was exactly where she had stood moments ago, With Jaken and Rin right behind her,

continuing that game of fetch she seemed to enjoy playing. Metsutetsai looked at Sesshomaru from the corner

of his eye, "Sesshomaru..."he said with a smirk, "you did not mention you had a child of your own..."

Sesshomaru wished for death.


	11. Metsutetsai and Otosu

Sesshima gave a giggle as Ah-Un brought her staff back, bouncing with excitment, "Okay, Ah-Un,

now get it _this_ time!" She held her stick at arms length and spun in a circle. She let go of it just as

she faced in the direction Sesshomaru was standing. Only he wasn't alone. There were two others

standing beside him. One was very tall, wearing a green kimono'hakama with a black fur vest. The

other was only a little older than her. He had red hair in a poney tail, and was wearing purple hakamas

with a dark-red fur which covered his upper torso and shoulders. Both were demons.

"Jaken," she asked, her voice hushed, "who are they?" Jaken turned in the direction she was facing. He whent

very pale,"Oh my goodness! It is Metsutetsai!" "Is he important?" Rin asked innocently, "Of course he is, Rin,

he's the lord of the Eastern lands!" Jaken said in a panic.

"_And just my luck...they're both looking right at me..." _Sesshima thought to herself. She hated when people

stared at her, nothing good ever came from it.

0000000000ooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru mentaly thanked all the gods he knew that bear demons had poor senses of smell compared to

dog-demons. They probably couldn't detect the faint scent of human blood in Sesshima. So perhaps if he whent

about this the correct way, neither would find out she was a half-breed...

"You would be suprised at the secrets I can keep," he said flatly. "You simply _must_ introduce us..."Metsutetsai said

with an edge that seemed to say: 'if you don't, we will do it anyway'.

Sesshomaru would have given up his mokomoko to have heard anything else but _those_ words. But if he was going

to keep up this charade, he had to grit his teeth and go with the flow. "By all means..."

0000000000ooooo00000000000

Jaken nearly had a demonic heart-failure when Metsutetsai and his protoge approached them. "Jaken, how nice to see you

again." Metsutetsai said with that deep voice Jaken had forgotten he had. Jaken winced as he said his name, when

Lord Sesshomaru spoke his name, whether it came with a blow or not, it sounded charming. But this bear-demons deep

growl of a voice always made him shudder.

"Lord Metsutetsai! what a suprise"he said trying to cover up his dislike. " How long has it been?40?50 years?" "Um, I

rather believe it's 57,"Jaken said mostly to himself.

Sesshima edged closer to Ah-Un, trying to be inconspicuous, but it was a doomed effort. Otosu was upon her.

"Greetings, Princess of the west" he said with a smile. Sesshima slightly stiffened from suprise when he took

her hand and kissed it. _That _had been unexpected. "Tell me, Princess, what is your name?" he asked with

a tone Sesshima didn't quite trust. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"she said trying to sound neutral. He smiled

"Otosu. Otosu of Hhebai. Prince of the Eastern Lands." "Sesshima," she said. "A fair name for an even fairer face,"

he said in that weird tone again. Sesshima noted with annoyance that he was still holding her hand. "Can I have

my hand back?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice. Otosu flashed her a grin and slowly relaxed his fingers.

0000000000ooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation in his throat when he watched Otosu take Sesshima's hand. And not let go

until she made him. It was like the irritated growl he suppresed when dealing with Inuyasha.

How odd...

Metsutetsai looked down at Rin, who was once again picking flowers. "Cute child, Sesshomaru. Is she going to be

your lunch?" He reached down, as if to grab her. Sesshomaru stiffened, unnoticed. Sesshima held her staff in a

defensive manner and moved in front of Rin, " Don't you touch her!" She growled, her eyes tinging red. Metsutetsai

guffawed loudly and straitened himself. He turned to Sesshomaru, "Well, well, I suppose she takes after her grandfather

then, doesn't she?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "No offense meant of course," He added with a sly smile. Sesshomaru

turned away, motioning to Sesshima, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. "We're going."

Only too eager to oblige, Sesshima, keeping a wary eye on Metsutetsai and that son of his, lifted Rin up so she could

mount Ah-Un. "We shall have to speak again soon, Sesshomaru. This was indeed a delightful encounter..."Metsutetsai

comented as he walked past. "Until, next time, Princess," Otosu said giving her a toothy grin. Sesshima kept her

eyes focused ahead, refusing to even acknowledge the farewell.

For some reason, Sesshomaru found this to be a pleasing thought.

0000000000ooooo00000000000

After putting 3 miles behind them, Sesshima finaly mutterd, "The nerve of those guys. Honestly, did you ever see such

a pompous pair? 'I'm Otosu. Otosu of Hhebai. Prince of the Eastern Lands' Grrr! I can't believe he had the nerve to hold

my hand! And that father of his! ' Cute child, Sesshomaru, is she going to be your lunch?' " She turned to her father,

"I can't believe you would even consider bums like that worth your time."

Sesshomaru was silent. "And another thing, what did he mean by 'takes after her grandfather' ?" she asked, in a

somewhat calmer tone. Sesshomaru stoped, causing Jaken to run into his leg and fall over backwards. He turned his

head just enough so he could look at her from the corner of his eye. "It is not important," he said, continuing his

too-fast-but-strangly-graceful pace.

Sesshima was still a bit confused, but thought better of asking him to clarify. "On the bright side," Jaken said, "At

least they didn't relize Sesshima was just a worthless half-"

**WHAP!**

Sesshima cracked her knuckles, hmph-ing indignantly as Jaken picked himself up and brushed off his Kimono.


	12. She means something to Sesshomaru

_Sesshomaru moved silently though the trees, it was just past noon. He had been searching for_

_his fathers grave and he thought he had a lead. He noticed the towering tree with two stumps._

_He knew this area._

_He found the path through the trees and followed it to the village he knew wasn't far away. He _

_hadn't been here for 5 years, he wonderd if _she _was still here..._

_He kept to the trees, keeping out of sight of the pathetic humans that populated this village._

_He sniffed the air, trying to discern that unmmistakable scent he was searching for. All he could _

_smell was the scent of chickens, soil and- __Wait..__. He moved torwards the scent, it was just _

_ahead. He rounded the corner, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. There she was. Raven-haired_

_with blue-brown eyes, the preistess walked down the street, her staff in her right hand, as was her _

_custom. She looked almost exactly as he rememberd, only a scar down her cheek marred the image._

_An elderly villager called her from behind, and she turned around. Holding her hand was a silver haired child_

_with tiny, dog-like ears protruding from the top of her head. She wore a small pink kimono with a flowery design_

_on it. Sesshomaru studied the girl, she golden eyes, wich never strayed from her mothers face. So...that was why _

_Siana had been so bitter about his departure. But it didn't matter. Not to him._

_A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around him. The chil__d below lifted her head and sniffed the air, she turned her _

_head to the trees, but he had already retreated back into the forest to continue his task._

00000000000ooooooooo00000000000

Sesshomaru's thoughts dwelled on this paticular memory as he watched Sesshima , one arm thrown around Rin

as they slept. The fire nearby burned merrily, having been previously fed a new log. Jaken was snoring, oblivious

to his lords agitated pacing, caused by old memories that had been brought forth by the bear-demons callous remarks

about Lord Inutaisho's sensitivities to humans. Oh, if he only knew the truth.

Sesshima was nothing like The great dog demon had been, but Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder

if_** he**_ was picking up a few of his fathers old habits. He wanted to be strong, to only do things and have

only habits which would make him stronger. To think that he was developing such weaknesses as his

father had had was disturbing. No, he assured himself, he was not like his father in that area. HE had

not made the mistake of falling in love with his human consort. It had been a short, meaningless affair,

which he'd ended without second thoughts. And when he relized she'd born his child he'd turned his

back without a care.

This thought made him look back at Sesshima. She looked so peaceful, so at home with Rin and Jaken.

She was annoying, disrespectful, she didn't matter.

And yet...

_Sesshima walked next to him as they approached the mountains, she twirled her staff over her head to ammuse_

_herself. "How come holy attacks don't work on you Sesshomaru?" she asked. "My lord is too powerful to be affected_

_by mere sacred objects and Spells, you foolish girl" Jaken said haughtily as usual, "And especialy not those weilded _

_by a lowly half-demon like you" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a look, "Jaken, leave her be."_

_Jaken gaped for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes, my Lord..." _

_Sesshima looked up at Sesshomaru, "I don't need your help,"she said, "But thank you..." and she smiled._

0000000oooooooo00000000

Sesshima's eyelids fluttered open with a yawn as the sun rose. The first thing she saw was Sesshomaru,

he seemed deep in thought, "Morning, Sesshomaru," she said stretching. Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging

the greeting. "Did you sleep well?"she asked

"I didn't sleep"

"Man do you EVER sleep?"

"Is that any of your concern?"

"Just hate to wake up one day and see ya die of exhaustion,"she said running a clawed hand through her hair,

"your kinda starting to grow on me..." then quickly added, giggling, " Plus if you die, I'll be stuck with Jaken, and Then I'd

have to kill him. And then Rin'd never forgive me."

0000000oooooooo00000000

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky.

she didn't matter?

who was he kidding?


	13. The loss of a Staff

Sesshima whistled as Rin made up one of her silly little nonsense songs to go along with it.

**_Master Jaken, green as a grape  
likes to yell and pout  
He swings his staff around  
and and then gives out a shout-_**

"Silence, Rin and you too Sesshima! " Jaken yelled stamping his feet, "These mountains are

home to very dangerous demons, and if you two keep up with all this noise, your bound to

draw one to us!" "Even if we do, couldn't you just drive it off, Jaken?" Sesshima asked, trying

to put him in a better mood. She had found that stoking his ego worked better at shutting him

up than insulting him.

Jaken's mouth twitched upwards, "Well, uh...**of course** I could! But I'd rather just not risk an

encounter at all, with Lord Sesshomaru gone and everything"

Sesshima nodded. Sesshomaru had left on one of his private missions, he'd taken Ah-Un with him.

"But surely no mere mountain dweller is enough to defeat Master Jaken, who weilds the Staff of

Two Heads..." Jaken turned away to hide his blushing face, "Well...I suppose a little music **would**

keep our spirits up..." He said consentingly. Sesshima flashed Rin a triumphant smile, "Where were

we Rin?"

Rin grinned up at Sesshima,

**_And then he gives out a shout  
'I am Master Jaken, I serve a mighty Lord,  
who can smite all his foes,  
With one swing of his sword'_**

**_Master Jaken is Loyal, brave and true,  
If you don't give up on Master Jaken  
He won't give up on you!_**

**_Master Jaken is-_**

"Ahhhh!"

Sesshima turned, a strange looking demon with thick white fur and Large claws had Jaken in it's mouth.

"Master Jaken!" Sesshima and Rin called out in unison. Sesshima jumped up and slashed at it's muzzle with

her Savage Strike. It droped Jaken, batting at Sesshima with it's razor-like claws.Sesshima held onto its neck

hide for all she was worth "Rin! get Jaken and hide!"

Rin grabbed the front of his kimono and dragged him behind a nearby boulder. Sesshima raised her staff over her head,

"**Staff of The Preistess"** she cried. the staff transformed into a sacred spear, and Sesshima stabbed it in the back

of the creatures neck. It had little effect other than infuriating it.It grabbed onto her arm and pulled. She heard a

slight popping noise.

000000ooooo000000

"Master Jaken wake up" Rin begged, shaking his shoulders roughly. Jaken groaned weakly and sat up,

" Rin?" he Looked around, but where-" He saw the demon, pulling at her voilently.She was barely holding on.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?!" He cried out grabbing his staff and running out from behind the

rock "Master Jaken wait!" Rin protested. Jaken ignored her.

"Behold the mighty power of the Staff of Two Heads!" he bellowed. Searing flames poured from the mouth of

the old man at the chest of the beast. It roared in pain, a large burn appearing on the its torso, as it fell

backwards.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima used this oppurtunity to leap off it's back, her arm hung limp at her side. It was dislocated

"Lady Sesshima, your arm!" Rin called out from her hiding place, "I'm fine.." she grunted, lifting it with her other

hand. She jerked it upwards, and there was an audible popping noise. She let out a stiffled yelp as it popped

back into place.

The demon lept back to it's feet and took a deep inhale, a blueish light appeard in its mouth and and it roared.

The light shot out of its mouth and hit Jaken, who was enveloped in a block of ice. Sesshima growled and hurled her

Staff/spear forward, it embedded deep in the Ice-demons side. The creature growled gutteraly and pulled the spear

from it's flesh and clutched it in its massive hands. "Nooo!" Sesshima cried out as it splinterd in the demons grasp.

She glared up angrily at it, her eyes tinging red. "That was my MOTHERS!" she snarrled leaping for the creatures

throat.

000000ooooo000000

Rin used a sharp stone to hack at the collosal hunk of Ice in which Jaken was frozen. She grunted with each blow,

"Come on, break!" she said through gritted teeth.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima plunged her claws into the demons throat over and over, trying to get through the thick, fatty flesh. It slashed

at her, trying to knock her away, but she would not be dislodged, she was a spirit of vengence now. That Sacred staff

had been the only keepsake she had of her mother, who had died all those years ago...Her mother, who had defended

her. Her mother, who had taught her. Her mother...Who had died after being bitten by a poisonous snake, when Sesshima

was only 12 years old...

There was no way she was going to let this creature go unpunished.

The demon dug his claws into her leg, she gasped at the pain. Her anger surged through her and she grabbed the

creatures thumb in her fist and gave it a violent upwards pull. with a screech and and gush of blood, the talon broke off.

Sesshima pulled her arm back an plunged it into the creatures throat, it peirced through the thick hide like a knife

through butter. Sesshima finaly released her hold on the creature, backing up with a limp, as it collapsed.

000000ooooo000000

Rin slammed the rock into the ice hunk one more time. There was a cracking sound, and the ice shatterd, Jaken

coughed raggedly, his skin an awful shade of Green-blue. "Master Jaken, you're alive!"Rin said wrapping him

in a crushing embrace, Jaken shivered violently, "O-o-of c-c-course I-I'm alive you s-s-silly girl..."he said letting her

arms warm him up. Sesshima panted heavily, exhausted. "Lady Sesshima...is it dead?" Rin asked, looking up at her.

Sesshima waled over to the creature, the claw still in her fist, dripping blood. It lay still, but was breathing raggedly.

"It's still alive..." She said emotionlessly, picking up the shards of wood that had once been her staff. "Well w-what are

you w-w-waiting for? k-kill it!" Jaken said as feeling finaly began to return to his limbs.

Sesshima looked at the creature, her eyes narrowed. She wanted to. The urge was irrisistable... It's fangs gleamed in

the sunlight.

Fangs...

She let the claw drop. "Accualy..."she said, a wicked grin coming to her face, "I have a better idea..."


	14. Oyogo

"How much furthur is it?! this thing is heavy!" Jaken asked, pulling the ice demons body forward.

"It's not too much furthur Jaken" she assured. She was carrying the majority of the demons weight,

but it _was_ very heavy...She'd needed Jaken and help. "Who is this Oyogo your making us drag

this thing to?"

Sesshima sighed, "I already told you. Oyogo is a demon my mom knew when she was alive. He was always

kinda like an uncle to me." "And just WHY do we need to see him?" Jaken asked "I've already explained this

Jaken.." Sesshima groaned, "I'm gonna get him to make a sword for me out of this demons fangs."

"And just how do you intend to pay for it? You don't have any money," Jaken reminded her.

Sesshima laughed, "Pay? Don't make me laugh, Jaken, I'm gettin' that sword for free." "Why is that, Lady

Sesshima?" Rin asked. "Well, he kinda owes me a favor." "For what?" Jaken asked, intrigued. " Bottom line

I saved his life. I'm sworn to secrecy not to tell the story." "Oh, come on, Lady Sesshima, can' you give us a

clue?" Rin asked. "There was fire, screaming, and someone was naked. That's all I'm gonna say." A small cabin

appeard just ahead, Sesshima pick up the pace, "There's his house, come on guys!"

Jaken stumbled, trying to keep his hold on the creature without falling over. However, he ended up falling flat

on his face anyway. Rin stoped " Here, Master Jaken, let me help you up," She took his hand and pulled him

to his feet. "I don't need help," he grumbled brushing himself off.

Sesshima half-dragged the barely-living ice demon to the front of the bamboo-walled hut, then dropped it.

"Oyogo!" she called inside. There was a sound like rattling metal and a middle-aged looking Tiger demon with

neck length blond hair stepped out. "Sesshima?! as I live and breath!" He enveloped her in a crushing embrace.

Sesshima made a face "Oyogo, choking, not beathing..." "Oh! sorry!" He quickly released her.

Jaken and Rin hurried over to Sesshima. Jaken stood at attention, His Lord had put Sesshima in his charge, and he was

going to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Rin however, seemed jubilent, if a little nervous. "Well, who's the green

midgit and the kid? your body gaurds?" "Oh, ha-ha.." Sesshima rolled her eyes, "This is Jaken, and Rin" she said

pointing from one to the other. "What brings you all the way to the bottom of my mountain, feel like paying old Otosu

a friendly visit?"

"Sort of. I have a job for you," Oyogo shook his head, "why am I not suprised?" Sesshima just smiled. "I need you to

make me a sword." "A sword?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a sword. Out of the fangs of this demon," she said tapping the heel of her sandled feet on the demons neck.

Oyogo looked at the creature skepticaly. "Is it dead? I can't make a sword from a dead demons fangs, you know that."

Sesshima gave the beast a stiff kick, it gave out a rattley groan and twitched weakly. "It's alive."

"What did he do to make you so mad at him?" Oyogo asked with a small smile. "He broke my mothers staff."

Oyogo's smile faded, "Siana's sacred staff ?" Sesshima nodded. Oyogo growled in his throat, "I forged that staff for her

myself..." Sesshima pulled out the spintered remains of the staff. "Think you could fix it?" He took the pieces from her,

"No promises," he said.

"So, you gonna make me that sword or what?" Sesshima asked, trying to change the subject. "It'll take me about

three days, but sure I can do it."

Jaken sputterd, "Three days?! unacceptable, my Lord Seshomaru-"

"Hold on just a second," Oyogo said looking down at Jaken, " 'Sesshomaru' ? You serve that sorry excuse of a dog-

demon?! That bum broke Siana's heart and left her at the mercy of a band of Boar-demons when she was two

months pregnant! I had to listen to her cry for months afterwards!" Jaken seemed both taken aback and terrified,

Oyogo was a force to be delt with when he was angry.

Sesshima sensed the danger, "Oyogo, it's okay, I'm traveling with him now," Oyogo looked at her critcizingly, "You're

traveling with that bastard?" "It's complicated..." She murmmerd.

Oyogo gave her a narrowed eyed look, "Be careful, Sesshima. I don't wanna have to pick up the pieces of _your_ life too."

"I'll be fine."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima knelt down by the grave stone. It was day two of Oyogo forging her sword, and she coudn't stand one

more aurgument between Jaken and Oyogo. "Hi mom..." she said quiety, "I hope things are good for you up in heaven,

cause things are getting realy confusing down here.

"You see, I've been traveling around with Sesshomaru for a while. Yeah, I finaly met him. He's taller than I thought he'd

be. At first, I hated him. I hated him a lot. I still don't like him all that much, but..." Sesshima sighed, "I dunno. He's not all

that bad, I guess.

"But, hey, what am I laying all this on you for? You're dead. I should let you rest in peace...you deserve it..." Sesshima

bowed her head and whispred a little prayer. She lifted her head as a slight breeze blew past, "It's not polite to spy on

people Sesshomaru."

The Lord of the west steped out of the shadows, "I thought I told you to head south," he said stoicly.

"Since when do I take orders from you? Besides, I have business here."

Sesshima stood, "Master Jaken will be wondering where I am by now. He doesn't get along well with Oyogo."

" 'Master' Jaken?" He quoted, inquisitivly. "Ugh, did I say that? That's the second time I did that...I think Rin's

starting to rub off on me. I swear, if I end up calling you Lord Sesshomaru, do me a favor and cut out my tounge."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just followed Sesshima back in the direction of Oyogo's cabin.


	15. Nacutetsai, Sesshima's sword

**_OMG!_**

**_I am SOO embarrassed! I called Oyogo "Otosu"!_**

**_I fixed it, so don't get those two mixed up!_**

**_00000000000OOOOOOOOO0000000000000_**

The aurgument was still going when Sesshima got back. Oyogo and Jaken were at each others

throats, "Sesshomaru is a manipulative bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Oyogo growled. "No he's not!" Rin protested, "Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest person in the

world!" "You're deluded," Oyogo said ,"How dare you speak to Rin that way?!" Jaken demanded,

raising his staff over his head in a threatening gesture.

Sesshima debated going in or not, Sesshomaru reached to push aside the mat that coverd the

entry-way. "I wouldn't go in there..." Sesshima warned. Sesshomaru, of course, ignored her.

Jaken and Rin's faces lit up, "Lord Sesshomaru!" They cried out in unison as Rin laughed happily and

ran to her lords side. Sesshima stood behind him, preparing herself for the comotion that was going

to erupt in three...two...

"You?! What the hell do you think you're doing comming into **my** house after the trouble you caused!"

Oyogo snarled, turning away from his work, his face covered in soot from the fire.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Nice to see you again too, Oyogo. Still forging weapons for humans?" Oyogo growled,

"you son of a bitch!" He swung his fist at Sesshomaru, aiming for his face. Sesshomaru easily caught the

blow in his hand. "And your point is?"

After a minute Sesshima got the reference. It was kinda funny...

Sesshomaru?

funny?

What a scary thought...

Oyogo jerked his hand away, "My current project is for Sesshima, Dog-breath," he said turning back to his work,

"She's quite the demon hunter. Brought a full grown Ice-demon to it's knees."

"Hm."

Sesshima could see the enmity between them stared at each other.

The sooner Oyogo finished that sword the better...

000000ooooo000000

The next day coudn't come soon enough, but eventualy the sun finaly rose and Oyogo presented her with

her sword. "Behold, _Nacutetsai..."_

it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The blade was the same shimmery silver-white the fangs had been

inside the demons mouth. "Wow..." Rin said with awe in her voice. "One of my better peices, if I do say so myself"

Oyogo said with a satisfied smile. Sesshima slowly grasped the handle, the demonic aura around the sword

discapated quickly. "How come the aura is so weak?" she asked, "Look at the handle," Oyogo said quietly.

Sesshima looked down at her hand.

In the middle of the handle was brown-black wood. The wood from her staff.

Sesshima stroked the small segment with the tip of her finger, she looked up at Oyogo, "Thank you..."

She examined her _Nacutetsai_ for a moment more before sheathing it. "I figured you like it," Oyogo said smiling.

Jaken waited at the base of the hill , eager to leave and be on their way now that Sesshomaru and Ah-Un were back.

"Can you wrap this up?" he called testily. Oyogo yelled somthing very rude to him.

Nevertheless, Sesshima stuck the sheath in her Obi, "I guess this is goodbye again,"she said holding out her

hand to shake goodbye. Oyogo rolled his eyes and pulled her into one of crushing embraces "Take care of yourself."

He said, "I will," Sesshima said returning the hug.

Oyogo let go of her, and Sesshima hurried away to catch up with Sesshomaru and the others, waving goodbye.

"Sesshomaru..."He mutterd to himself, "If you hurt her like you did to Siana...I will kill you."

And he whent back inside his hut without a backwards glance.


	16. Sesshomaru's mother

Rin was once again singing one of her nonsense songs, Jaken was grumbling about it, and

Sesshomaru was silent. Sesshima hummed along with Rin's tune, much to Jakens annoyance.

"Must both of you sing that blasted song? It's giving me a headache!" "Aw, come on Jaken,

it's not that bad. Besides it's realy catch-"

An enormous, red-skined mountain demon suddenly lept forward, cutting her off. Rin shrieked

with terror and hid behind Sesshomaru. Jaken froze in his tracks, too startled to move.

"Rin, Sesshima, take cover. Your only in my way" Sesshomaru said drawing his _Tokijin_.

"No, let me do it,"Sesshima said looking up at him eagerly,"I wanna try out my sword.

Whats the point of that stupid training you put me through if I don't use it?"

"...Very well, I will observe," Sesshomaru said stepping back. Sesshima grinned and drew

_Nacutetsai._

"** Ice rage!" **Sesshima yelled as she swung her sword at the mountain troll, Giant ice crystals

flew from her blade, which glowed bright blue, and peirced the flesh of the brute. The creature

roard as it fell to the ground, Sesshima jumped up and burried her blade into the demons throat.

There was a gush of blood, the beast writhed with agony, clawing at his throat feebly. Sesshima

twisted the sword, silencing his growls forever.

She pulled her _Nacutetsai_ from the creature and jumped down, landing gracefully. She re-sheathed her

sword.

"Excellent swordsmanship, Lady Sesshima!" Rin said coming out from behind Sesshomaru. "For once I

agree, that was quite impressive, Sesshima!" Jaken said. "I still need work..." Sesshima said modestly

"True. Lots and LOTS of work... but you have some real potential...assuming you train properly..."

Sesshima smiled at him bitterly.

"Gee, thanks Jaken, I'm flatterd..."

"you're welcome"

Sesshima whacked him soundly on the head.

"How'd I do, Sesshomaru?" she asked, turning to her father.

000000ooooo000000

"Acceptable," he said shortly. Accualy he was cutting her a bit short. Sesshima had done exceptionaly well.

Under his guidence, she might become quite skilled...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima accepted his comment with grace, she was use to it by now. "So...who is this Naraku guy anyway?

you never did tell me why you're after him. What he do? Insult your fluffy thingie?" Sesshomaru gave her a look

"It is called a Mokomoko. As for Naraku, I have my reasons for wanting him dead." "And those reasons would

be...?" She asked, not giving up on the subject. "Amoung other things, he cheated Lord Sesshomaru, and

kidnaped Rin, " Jaken said as they continued down the road. "Hm. He cheated Sesshomaru? Does this Naraku

guy have some sort of death wish?"Sesshima asked with a frown," I find it hard to picture some guy screwing

Sesshomaru over and living to tell about it..."

Sesshima remembered only too vividly the day Sesshomaru nearly killed her for being seen. The boot pressed

tight against her throat...The whip cutting across her back... She shuddered at the memory. Sesshomaru is

one scary dude when he wants to be..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru also rememberd that day. He had made Sesshima, who was more like him than he cared to admit,

shake with fear. A slight chill whent down his spine as he remembered the look in her eyes.

But that was nearly three whole months ago. And Sesshima didn't irritate him as much as she once did. He found

her more than tolerable company, despite himself.

During his training sesions with her, she listened to every word he said with great attentiveness, though not all

of it sunk in as much as he'd have prefered.

000000ooooo000000

A new scent in the air caught Sesshima's attention. She drew her sword "Come out of there or I'll blast you with my

_Nacutetsai_ !" She growled.

There was a gentle, chuckling sound, and the spy stepped out of her hiding place.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman who stood before him, "What are **_ you _**doing here?" he demanded

in his soft, yet menacing voice. The woman chuckled again, tossing her hair playfully.

"Now is that any way to speak to your mother?"


	17. Trauma at grandmothers house

Sesshima couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Am I hearing things, or did she just say

mother?" She asked to noone in particular. "Oh, your hearing is just fine, child. I did indeed

say mother." The dog-demoness said, Extending her hand and pushing the _Nacutetsai_ which

was still pointed at her chest, away gently.

"And I judge by the markings on your wrists and forehead, that you must be Sesshima. Dear

Metsutetsai sent me a letter telling me that He had met my granddaughter and that she was

as beautiful as the moonlight...Now imagine my suprise...I had no granddaughter...Or at least,

not one **I** knew of." She turned to Sesshomaru, "And imagine my bigger suprise when I see her and

smell a human undertone to her blood..."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes strait ahead, refusing to meet his mothers gaze. Those bear demons

may not have been able to smell the human blood in her veins, but Kimalai was a different matter.

She smiled at Sesshomaru condensendingly, " I wouldn't have guessed _you'd _father a hanyou,

Sesshomaru, but then again...you are your fathers son. So I suppose I can overlook this little mistake."

000000ooooo000000

_'Little mistake'?!_

Sesshima growled in her throat, " Hey Lady, I'm standing right here ya know!" Jaken flashed her an

evil look, "Silence you foolish child! Do you have any concept of who you are speaking to?! that is Lord

Sesshomaru's mother Lady Kimalai! Her rank is second only to Lord Sesshomaru's! you watch your

tounge!"

Sesshima sheathed her sword and glared at him, "I don't care! Maybe you don't mind being

insulted but **_I DO!_** " She glared up at Kimalai, "listen toots you may think your sooo much better than

me just because I've got human blood in me, Well at least I don't go around insulting people!" her

whole body was shaking with anger. "You're just a pompous, uppity-" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes

slightly, "Sesshima, that is enough," He said with a hard voice.

"No, my son, she is right. My words were...less than flattering." She walked calmly over to Sesshima and

put her hand on her shoulder, Sesshima looked as if she wanted to jerk away, "I meant no harm.

Forgive my ignorance for not considering your feelings." Sesshima looked up at her sharply, " You don't

even know me and you walk up in here calling me Hanyou and a mistake. Why the hell should I ?" "Of course,

I understand. If you do not seek an apology, perhaps you would be more inclined to a good meal and proper

sleeping quarters at my palace?"

Sesshima had to think about that one. It'd been a while since she'd eaten a meal that wasn't cooked over a

campfire, and even longer since she'd slept on something other than the ground. "Then it's agreed." Kimalai

said smiling pleasantly, "Sesshomaru, I believe you know the way to my home, you may come at your leisure."

She turned away and walked back into the shadows, melting into the blackness.

Sesshima stared after her for a minute, then she turned to her father, "Sesshomaru, no offense, but your mom

is kinda creepy..."

Sesshomaru was silent.

000000ooooo000000

Creepy or not, Kimalai sure knew how to live. The food had been way better than Sesshima expected.

She'd had to fight from wolfing it down. And after a meal like that, Sesshima wanted to bathe. Compared to

Kimalai, and her servants, she stank like a skunk demon. Luckily, one of the servant's had been kind

enough to point the way to the bathing pools. Sesshomaru and Jaken had likewise decided to bathe, but

they were in a different spring.

Completely alone, Sesshima undressed and slipped into the warm water of the hot springs. A contented

sigh broke her lips as she let the water relax her tense muscles.

She submerged herself in the water, running her clawed hands through her scalp to get out any dirt, sweat,

or blood that might have been there, before breaking the surface. It was a pretty deep pool, her feet couldn't

even touch the bottom once she got three feet away from the edge. She felt something rub against her foot,

she ignored it. "It's probably just a water bug" she mutterd.

Her theory didn't hold up very well. She felt it again, this time it wrapped around her ankle. She tried kicking

it off but it didn't release. Frustrated, she reached into the water and pulled at what was on her ankle. Her

hand broke the surface with a spray of water. In her hand was a Black Mamba.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru sat in the hot spring, Jaken was chattering away about something or another, though he wasn't

really listening.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The scream broke him from his trance, he turned, standing up, "that sounded like Sesshima," Jaken sputterd.

Sesshomau lept out of the water, running torwards the scream.

000000ooooo000000

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sesshima threw the snake back back in the water, and scrabbled back onto the platform. She batted at her

arms and legs frantically, she could still feel the scales against her skin. She grabbed for her Kimono.She heard

the sounds of foot falls behind her and turned around. It was Sesshomaru. Naked as the day he was born.

Sesshima screamed.

Kimalai shot out from her hiding place, she too had heard the scream. She quickly absorbed the scene and clamped

a hand over Sesshima's eyes. "OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS! Sesshima yelled, "SOMEBODY CLAW OUT

MY EYES!"

Kimalai cast a look at Sesshomaru, pursing her lips. "Well Sesshomaru, It would seem you've successfully traumatized

your daughter" She whisked Sesshima back into the palace quickly.

Sesshomaru could've kicked himself.


	18. Apologies

Sesshima allowed Kimalai to lead her into a brightly lit room, she was still dripping with water

from the hotspring. "I can't believe I saw Sesshomaru naked..." Sesshima said, her voice filled

with disgust,"That's just wrong..."

Kimalai sat Sesshima down on a bench in the middle of the room and handed her a blanket.

"Here, dry yourself off with this." Sesshima gladly wrapped the blanket around herself, it was

very cold and she was soaked. Kimalai opened a chest near the corner of the room, "I'm sure

it was unintentional," she said going through its contents, "That scream of yours was very loud.

He probably thought you were in danger."

"I don't care, it was the grossest thing I've ever seen," Sesshima said wringing out her hair, " No

one should have to see their father naked...". Sesshima relized that was the frst time she'd ever

referd to him as her father, even just off-handedly.

Weird.

"I _think_ this is your size..." Kimalai said pulling out a dark green kimono with a flowery design, "Here,

put this on." Sesshima took it, "Thanks..."

She took the blanket off and put the silky kimono on, "could you help me tie the obi?" she asked. Unlike

the obi she wore with the Hakama, a girls obi was tied in the back. Kimalai happily looped the sash

around and tied it into a perfect bow.

000000ooooo000000

After Sesshomaru had re-dressed himself, and made sure Rin was asleep, he sought out Sesshima. Even

he, who cared very little what others thought, knew that not only had he embarassed Sesshima by bursting

in on her while she was bathing, he had greatly disturbed her with _**his**_ nudity as well. Kimalai was correct in

assuming that he'd probably traumatized her. He owed her an apology.

**"damn."**

Locating them wasn't a problem, he followed their scents to Kimalai's bedroom. He reached forward to move

aside the beaded strands used a door, but thought better of it and knocked on the wall . Kimalai parted the

beads. Seeing Sesshomaru, she commented,"I see you've decided to wear clothes. How thoughtful." "I need to

see Sesshima," He said, tight-lipped. This was hard enough already without Kimalai's sarcasm.

"I'll ask if _she_ wants to see _you._

"Sesshima," she asked turning,"Your father would like to speak with you..." "No!" Sesshima

Shrieked from behind the beads. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, "Step aside, Mother."

Kimalai moved to the left, "As you wish,"she said. Sesshomaru entered the room.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima scrambled behind a red, silk screen, "Go away!" she demanded. Sesshomaru strode over to the screen,

stopping about foot from it, "I want to speak with you, " "Yeah, well I don't wanna talk to YOU," She retorted, pulling

her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them,"I don't even wanna THINK about you! If I do I'll

either retch or cry, and I'll be damned if I let YOU see me cry!" she growled.

Sesshomaru scoffed silently, "You're over reacting." Sesshima snapped, "OVER REACTING?! A BLACK MAMBA ATTACKED

ME AND IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, WHEN I TRY TO GET OUT OF THE WATER, **_YOU _**BUST IN NAKED AS A NEWBORN!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARASSING THAT WAS?!"

Sesshomaru could have sworn he'd heard Sesshima's voice breaking a little on the word embarassed. He growled to

himself, he really had messed up...

"Sesshima-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she interupted.

Sesshomaru continued anyway, "I am trying to apologize." "HA!" Sesshima scoffed,"The day YOU apologize for anything,

there'll be a snowstorm in hell." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, "Then I suspect the dead of the underworld are

knee-deep in ice by now..." Sesshima said nothing, so he continued. As best he could. "I relize what occured earlier

was...unpleasent. I apologize for any embarassment I caused you."

Kimalai grabbed a piece of parchment from her writing desk and began to write rapidly, "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru

asked raising an eyebrow.

"Recording the rarist event in known history," she responded.

Sesshomaru was silent. But Sesshima wasn't.

"When Jaken finds out about this he's gonna have a heart failure."


	19. Sesshima meets Koga

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku carefully stalked their prey. They'd tracked down, and cornerd, a

boar, and they were almost ready to charge it.

Koga counted in his head.

_5...4...3...2..._

He rushed forward, "You're mine!" he growled using his lightning fast legs to rush forward.

He saw a flash of white and green dart from the side at the same moment.

**_SLAM!_**

He ended up flat on his back, Ginta and Hakkaku ran to his side. "Koga! Are you Okay?" They asked

"I'm fine, what hit me?" He asked sitting up. "Uh..." "Her" They said, Hakkaku finishing Ginta's sentence.

Koga looked at where they pointed. Lying on the grass in front of him was a white haired girl wearing

a green kimono.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima sat up, rubbing the side of her head, "Man, feels like I ran into a mountain..." She looked up and

saw three demons in furs. One had a whte mohawk, one had white close-shaven hair with A blue teardrop

shaped piece of hair in the middle, and the one half-sprawled on the ground had thick brown hair tied back in a

poney tail.

"Who the heck are you guys?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Koga replied, standing up. He

sniffed the air in her direction, "Ha, you smell like that mutt Inuyasha," he said scowling,"You related or

somethin'?" Sesshima stood up brushng off her kimono,"Never heard of him. You gonna apologize for running

into me?"

"Me?! you're the one that ran out in front of me while I was hunting". "And just who are you?" she asked putting

her hands on her hips. "I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. These two are Ginta and Hakkaku. What's your

name, mutt?"

Seshima growled,"Don't call me a mutt! My name is Sesshima." "You're a half-demon arn't ya? That makes you a Mutt

in my book." Koga replied.

"It's SESSHIMA! she growled. "Three sylables! Say it with me. SES-SHI-MA". Koga humhed,"Fine, Sesshi-mutt"

Sesshima growled, she raised her fist and punched him square in the face. Koga fell onto his back again.

000000ooooo000000

Ginta and Hakkaku looked down at Koga, and then back to Sesshima with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wow, she punches hard for a girl..." Ginta said. "Yeah, I think she broke his nose..." Hakkaku added. Koga

popped back up, clutching his nose, "How does someone so small punch so hard?" He asked. Sesshima smirked

"I take after my father, and I'll do it again if you keep calling me a 'MUTT'..."

She raised her fists threateningly.

Koga stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing, "I think know who your father is. Sesshomaru,

right?"

Sesshima was silent.

Koga smirked, "Thought so."

Sesshima frowned, "I gotta go, wolf-breath." She turned and dashed back into the forest, barely strring the leaves.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Sesshima stamped over to the campfire, muttering incoherently. "Where were you?"

Sesshima ground her teeth together,"I ran into some wolf demons. One of 'em called himself Koga." Sesshomaru froze,

"Koga?" "Yeah, what a pompous jerk! He kept calling me a mutt so I punched him. Knocked him right off his feet." She

added with a grin. Sesshomaru turned to her, "Where was he?" "Uh...about a mile from here. Why?"

"Did you meet anyone named Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his level voice masking his frantic nerves. "No, but they

did mention someone with that name...Who is he?"

"Never mind." Sesshomaru said, relief rushing through him, though noone would know it. Sesshima shrugged,"I could

care less if ever saw that wolf again..." she mutterd, wandering over to the fire.

"Even though he _was_ kinda cute..." she mutterd, thinking back, the tan...that thick, dark hair...those pointy ears...

Sesshomaru heard that last comment. He whiped back around torwards her. "Sesshima."

"What?"

"I forbid you to speak with that wolf again."

"Excuse me? Since when do **you** get to decide who I can or can't associate with?!"

Sesshomaru took a step towards her,"It's my right."

"What do you mean, 'your right'?" Sesshima asked narrowing her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "I'm your father aren't I ?"

Sesshima's eyelid twitched.

"My Father...? **_MY FATHER_**?! The hell you are! You're just the guy who knocked up my mom!" She growled

shoving him violently. Sesshomaru barely budged. His eyes narrowed,"I would advise against doing that again."

"Or what?" Sesshima spat. She moved to repeat the action, Sesshomaru drew back his arm.

She was on the ground before she even felt the blow. Her stomach hurt, and she couldn't breath, His fist had

knocked all the air from her lungs. She tried despretly to catch her breath, making choking, gagged noises. It

wasn't as bad as it could have been, she knew he had held back. But that didn't make it any less painful.

"You...Son...Of...A...Bitch...!" She wheezed struggling to her feet.

"I warned you, you didn't listen."

"Yeah...well, watch me do it a second time..."

She took off into the woods, running right past Rin and Jaken, who had been gathering firewood. "Lady Sesshima?"

Rin called, Sesshima ignored her. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Sesshima going?_" _Jaken asked Dropping his armload

of wood next to Rins. Sesshomaru looked into the darkness of the forest, his eyes narrowed.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima followed the trail, they couldn't have traveled this far in just an hour could they? Apparently they had.

Finaly she heard the sound of running feet, and growling noises, she picked up her pace.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru continued to stare into the darkness. "I have a fairly good idea."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima fell into step behind Ginta and Hakkaku, they seemed suprised to see her. She flashed them a smile,

"Mind if I tag along?" "That's up to Koga." Ginta said as they ran, "Hey Koga, the dog girl wants to join up" Hakkaku

barked. Koga glanced behind hm, barely slowing down. He gazed criticaly at her and then shrugged, "Only if

she can keep up," he said turning his attention back ahead.

"Guess that's a yes," Hakkaku and Ginta said simutaneously,"welcome to the pack, sister."


	20. Part of the Pack

Ginta and Hakkaku warmed up to Sesshima almost immediatly, her first human night with them

Ginta and Hakkaku gaurded her diligently, they even made her a skin outfit made of black fur

to 'blend in'. She wore it proudly like a true wolf. Koga didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to

grow on him as well. She wasn't nearly as annoying as Inuyasha, but she was just as powerful,

if not more so. She could fight well in hand to hand combat, she was an expert at weilding that

sword of hers, and she could use sacred attacks. And as for that dog-smell, it faded away after

about 3 weeks.

There was only one thing that kept it from being a perfect arangment. She refused to speak about

Sesshomaru, or the reason she left his group.If anyone so much as mentioned his name, she became

the scariest thing they'd ever seen. Next to Sesshomaru. Suffice to say, they learned not to ask.

Hakkaku and Sesshima caught fish for the wolves while Koga whent hunting, they hadn't eaten in two

days, so it was pretty important that he get at least one boar. Ginta sighed, he was bored.suddenly he

perked up.

"Hey, Sesshima wanna spar? Koga won't be back for a while. "Ginta asked, taking a defensive stance,

Sesshima grinned,"You're on, I'll even let you make the first move. You know what they say...Ladies first."

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Ginta growled playfully. They tackled each other, rolling around on the ground

stirring up a cloud of dust. Sesshima laughed and pinned Ginta under her, "I win!" Ginta kicked out and flipped,

so that he was on top,"No, **I** win!" "Oh yeah?," she flipped him again,"Well, I say, I win!" They continued

to wrestle. Hakkaku sat down and watched a short distance away.

Koga walked upwith a boar flung over his shoulder, he regaurded the wrestling two with an exasperated

sigh. "How long this time?" he asked Hakkaku. "Mmm, maybe 20 minutes. "That's long enough," he said

handing off the boar to Hakkaku. He reached down and grabbed them by the back of their furs. "Alright,

break it up you two," he said pulling them apart and setting them on their feet.

"Aww, Koga, I was winning..." Ginta pouted. "You wish," Sesshima said,"I was kicking your wolf butt."

Koga scoffed,"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I brought back food." They finaly noticed the boar laying in

Hakkaku's lap Their eyes lit up, "FOOD!" they pounced on Hakkaku.

Koga just rolled his eyes.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched from the shelter of the trees as Sesshima covorted with the wolves. He'd been following

them since he'd caught their scent a week ago. She was wearing one of those ridiculous fur outfits, smelled

like one of them, and they hadn't eaten in two days. But she accualy seemed to _**enjoy**_ this rough-and-tumble

lifestyle they were submitting her to.

"My lord," Jaken asked from his spot next to him,"why havn't we simply reclaimed Sesshma from those mangey

wolves? They're hardly a threat. " Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Sesshima, who was ravinously tearing into the

leg-joint of the boar Koga had caught. "I have my reasons," He replied.

000000ooooo000000

"Oh, yeah... nothin' like a nice leg of boar to fill that empty space..." Hakkaku said patting his stomach contentedly.

"Thanks Koga," Ginta said, lounging on his back. "Whatever, my back is killing me," Koga cracked his back, it made

a sound like a cement mixer. Sesshima winced,"I don't like the sound of that..." She said, "what happened, a mountain

fall on you?" "If you must know, I ran into a couple of demons while hunting." "Why didn't you just come back then?"

"Because you three needed food," he muttered.

Sesshima sighed, he was a jerk sometimes, but he always had their well-being at heart. It was one of his good qualities

as a leader. And she admired that.

"Let me help, I've been known to give great back masages." Koga gave her a suprised look, "Uh...back massage?"

"Sure, it'll make you feel better, you can't run with a bad back, what if you hurt yourself ?" Koga seemed hesitant but

shrugged, "Might as well, not like you could make it worse."

He removed his armor plate standing bare-chested. Sesshima blushed, she'd never seen his chest before. It was

well-toned, but scard, from lots of battles, she was sure. She also saw fresh bruises from his battle with the demons.

"Man, those guys worked you over, huh Koga?" Koga shrugged and sat down cross-legged. Sesshima got down on

her knees and cracked her fingers."Here goes..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru had to work very hard to restrain himself when he saw Koga removing his breast-plate. What did that

wolf think he was doing?! He calmed down considerably when Sesshima began massaging his shoulders. Sesshomaru

had seen Sesshima give Jaken neck massages as well, usualy after he'd been beaten up.

000000ooooo000000

"How's that, Koga?" Sesshima asked, cleverly working her fingers over the firm, tense muscles of his neck and shoulders.

Koga made a pleased growl in his throat, "Mmmm, yeah...a little to the left..." Sesshima adjusted her grip and squeezed

hard,"Oh, that feels nice..." His tail wagged. As she continued to massage his shoulders, he leaned into her touch,"You're

amazing...Hey! Think you could do the rest of my back?" "Sure, just lay down ."

Koga straitend and layed flat on his stomach, Sesshima made knuckles and ground them into the flesh of the middle of his

back, "Mmmm! Koga growled, "harder..." Sesshima added more pressure as she continued to rub, scratch, and grind his back

with her hands. Sesshima thought the sounds he was making were a bit embarassing. Ginta and Hakkaku didn't seem to

notice though, so maybe it was all in her head. Lastly, Sesshima pressed hard on his spine, cracking it until it stopped popping.

"There, you're all set" Sesshima said standing, Koga leapt to his feet with a new energy, "Ah, much better...Sesshima, you're a

miracle worker."

"Ah, it was nothin'." she said waving her hand dismissivly, "Are you kidding? I havn't felt this good in while." Koga said giving her

a good natured pat on the pack after putting his breast-plate back on. "Do me next!" Hakkaku asked getting to his feet, "No, **me** !"

Ginta replied wth a beaming smile on his face.

Sesshima laughed, "Relax dummies, I can do both of you. Who's first?"

Ginta and Hakkaku both cried out 'me' resulting in a brief tussle, which Koga broke up. Ginta ended up getting the next

massage, much to Hakkaku's disapointment. But in the end they all ended up feeling great. It was night when Koga

decided it was time to get moving again.

Sesshima was exhausted after 5 hours of running, and when they stopped for a brief rest to catch their breath, she fell

asleep against a tree.

"Hey, she's asleep," Ginta said when he whent to see why she wasn't moving, "What should we do?" Koga walked over to

the tree, "Give her to me, I'll carry her."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as Ginta gently lifted her up and handed her off to Koga. "Okay, let's go,"

he heard him say, "we still got some time left before we need to stop for the night."

Sesshomaru looked to his left. Rin and Jaken were riding on Ah-Un's back. Rin was asleep leaning safely in the crook

between the necks of the two headed beast. Jaken was also asleep, but he was lyng somewhat haphazardly across

the mdle of Ah-Un's back.

How he mannaged to hang on to the Staff of Two Heads Sesshomaru didn't know.

He thought back, he rememberd one night Sesshima had been riding with Rin and Jaken and they'd all fallen asleep.

Sesshima had leaned in between Ah-Un's necks with Rin curled up beside her, and Jaken laying curled up in her lap.

To think that she was now beng held in the arms of a mere wolf demon, even one like Koga was insulting. She should

be here with his group instead of those unruly wolves.

DAMN HER TEENAGE TANTRUMS!

He **_was_** going to get her back. All he needed was a little patence.

and THAT he had plenty of...

000000ooooo000000

Koga glanced down at Sesshima, who's head lulled on his shoulder as he ran. He smiled and thought to himself

"_For a half demon mutt...she's not so bad..."_

He tightend his grip and kept on running.


	21. Developments

Koga sniffed the air, he'd caught a familiar scent. It was that damn mutt, Inuyasha. He had guessed by

now that Sesshomaru didn't want his reputation to be spoiled by the Inuyashas knowledge of his having

sired a half demon. He could understand that, but Sesshima was nothing to be ashamed of. She was good

fighter, a loyal companion, and not too bad at hunting. He sometimes forgot she wasn't a wolf.

But the reality of the situation hit him as he looked over the hill and saw Inuyasha in the distance, his

entourage behind him.

He had a choice, risk Sesshomaru's anger, or let Inuyasha (and Kagome, whom he still had affection for)

pass. Well, he had no intention of dying. But he was determined to see Kagome. He turned to the others,

who had finaly caught up with him.

"Okay, you three take a short break, I'll be right back," he said, "Stay here," he added, just to be safe. Ginta

sat down, panting, "No problem..." "We're too tired to move anyway..." Hakkaku finished for him. They'd been

running since morning and they were exhausted. Wolves were bult for running, but even they needed breaks.

Sesshima simply layed down on the ground and fell asleep. Ginta and Hakkaku walked over and collapsed next

to her, not even bothering to sit down first, they just fell over where they stood.

000000ooooo000000

Koga ran up to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha altogether, "Hey there, Kagome." "Hi, Koga, how've you been?"

"Still looking for Naraku, of course," he replied.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "So why are you bothering us then, be on your way," "Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!"

Kagome snapped. "It's alright, Kagome, that Mutt doesn't bother me at all...Well, except for that smell." Inuyasha

rased hs fist to sock Koga while his back was turned, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome orderd. Inuyasha was hurled

to the ground, "Traitor..." He accused. "It's not honorable to attack an opponents while his back is turned," Miroku

said, standing up for Kagome. "Ah, shaddup..." Inuyasha pouted.

"I gotta leave now, I have things to do" Koga said, remembering Sesshima and the others. "Well, bye Koga," Kagome

said waving as they began to walk away, helping Inuyasha up. "Good riddence..." Inuyasha mutterd as Koga ran

back up the hill, "Mangey wolf..."

000000ooooo000000

Koga reached the top of the hill and discoverd Sesshima, Ginta, and Hakkaku curled up asleep. It was almost cute. But

he didn't have time for cute. He wandered over to their sleeping forms and nudged them with his foot. "Alright, you three,

wake up, breaks over." he backed up to give them room to stand.

Sesshima groaned as they reluctantly stired from their sleep, " I was having a wonderful dream...You were in it," She said,

an idea forming in her sleep hazed mind. Koga made a suprised face, "Realy?" "Yeah, we were fighting and I kicked your

wolf butt." Ginta and Hakkaku snickerd, Koga'd walked right into that one...

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Koga said rolling his eyes," Just for that, no more breaks." Ginta and Hakkaku moaned in dissapointment

and gave Sesshima a dirty look. Sesshima stood up quickly, hoping to pursway him to change his mind, but her legs were still weak

from all the running, she lost her balance and fell forward.

000000ooooo000000

Koga darted forward and caught her, he held onto her waist firmly, in case she lost her balance again. Sesshima layed against

his chest all-too aware of where his hands were. How could she not when they were scorching hot against her skin?

After a minute, he asked, "Can you stand up?"

Sesshima blushed and straitened,only to lose her balance again. "Um... I don't think so..."

Koga sighed. Perhaps he had run her too hard. Dog demons wern't built for runnng lond distances for long periods of time.

He turned around and lifted her onto his back, "hold on tight, or you'll fall off. Let's go boys."

000000ooooo000000

He wasn't kidding, she nearly fell off thee times as they sped over the landscape, her arms locked tight around his neck.

But he held onto her very firmly, he wouldn't drop her...she was sure of it. She inhaled his scent as his long black-

brown hair blew near her face. He was pleasantly musky...Sesshima liked it.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched from above, on Ah-Un's back, Jaken and Rin were riding behind him. These developments would

work right into his plan...


	22. Decisions, decisions

Sesshima practiced her swordsmanship, just bacause Sesshomaru wasn't around to train her,

didn't mean she was going to go slack. She'd originaly tried to ask Koga for help, but then she'd

found out his sword was mostly just for show. So she did what she could alone. She had pretty

much masterd the techniques Sesshomaru had shown her, she came up with a few of her own,

but they wern't nearly as efficient as his.

But it just wasn't the same practicing without Jakens annoting imput, or Rins enthusiastic cries of

encouragment. Even Sesshomaru _occaisionaly_ had somthing good to say...Koga, Ginta, and

Hakkaku thought she was good, but they also thought hand-to-hand combat was better. She

didn't entirely agree with that. She preferd her sword, which Sesshomaru himself had trained her

to use...

Was it possible she accualy **missed** Sesshomaru? She told herself there was no way she

missed that guy. He was cold, stoic, and a bit on the cruel side.

But...he was also protective, loyal, brave, intelligent...Hell, he didn't treat her half as bad as he

did when they first teamed up. Before she'd pulled up stakes he had even started to let her go

off alone without Jaken tailing her, and that was saying a lot. He wasn't the monster she tried to

convince herself he was.

She was too stuborn to admit she'd over-reacted to that punch in the gut, but damn it, how dare he

say he **_forbade_** her to do something?! Who did he think he was?!

Her father.

The very thought was like grinding sand against raw nerve endings, he may have been her father

by blood, but to her he had not yet earned the right to call himself her father in the sense he had

meant when he made that...that**...order**.

That was why she couldn't go back. She couldn't face him. Not with the conflicting anger and guilt

that made her stomach hurt. Besides she like it with the wolves. Ginta and Hakkaku were like big

brothers, and in all honesty she had to admit she had a little bit of a crush on Koga. So what if they

only ate meat and ran for hours on end? It was fun, and gritty, every day was an adventure. But every

time she tried to convince herself she belonged with these guys...she couldn't.

000000ooooo000000

Koga walked over to where she sat, holding a section of meat, which he'd cooked. He didn't see why she

liked the flavor of cooked meat, but he'd cooked it for her anyway. "Here," he said holding it out to her.

She looked up from her task, "Just a second, I'm almost done sharpening my _Nacutet-_AHHHH!

Her lapse in attention had caused her sword to slip, slicing into her palm.

000000ooooo000000

Blood coverd the wound, Sesshima clutched her hand to her chest, hissing from the pain. Koga reached for her

wrist, she jerked away, "Let me see it," Koga growled gripping her wrist and pulling her hand close to his face.

He unthinkingly licked the blood away wth a few strokes of his tounge so he could see the wound.Sesshima froze

when she felt his tounge against her hand. Koga examined the wound

"It's not that deep," he said. He used his empty hand to grab her headkerchief. She barely wore it on

her ears anymore, instead she wore it to keep her bangs out her eyes. He wrapped it tight around her hand,

bandaging the wound. "There," he said, "good as new."

Sesshima looked at him with awe and somthing else not quite readable. "Koga, that was either the nicest, or

the grossest thing you've done since we met..." "Yeah, well, I had to. If you bleed to death, It'll slow us down"

Sesshima rolled her eyes, "Oh, how considerate..." she said sarcastically

000000ooooo000000

Koga's joke masked how he realy felt. He had been genuinely concerned. He was starting to like Sesshima more than

he let on. She had been traveling wth them with roughly three months now.

He had thought about what he wanted for a while. Especialy after that back massage...Now **she** was a female

who knew how to make a man feel good.

Why not? She was beautiful, strong, funny, a good fighter and, another plus, a half demon. Technically, that made

her better than Kagome, who didn't like him anyway. Not the way he wanted her to. But Sesshima...she was different

He'd caught her looking at him more than once with that look in her eyes.She was so stubborn, and sarcastic, but

beneath it all she was as soft and graceful as a cloud. She was perfect...

God's how he wanted her!

Yes.

Hs mind was made up.

He would make Sesshima his woman.

Right now.

"Sesshima, I-"

He got no furthur. Sesshomaru walked out of the shadow of the trees.

"You what?"

Sesshima turned around at the sound of his voice with a look of suprise on her face, "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave one of his smirks, "Hello, Sesshima."

**FROM MICHAELLOVER:**

**Dear readers, I am currently workng on my senior project, so Sorry if my chapters are delayed...**

**please bear with me.**

**ps: Mt "I" button is on the fritz so if you see any missing "I's" please don't freak out, or thnk less of me.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, would be happy to hear them!**

**I love it when people give me advice!**


	23. Foiled

Koga was not sure whether or not Sesshomaru had sensed what he had been about to do,

but he _did _know that he felt very uncomfortable with Sesshomaru staring at him like he was

a piece of meat.

And not in the good way...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima rose to her feet, her expression one of curiosity, "What are you doing here?" she

asked. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer, "I could ask you the same thing, Sesshima..."

he looked at Koga with something like distaste before turning back to Sesshima, "you look

ridiculous in that fur." Sesshima huffed, "I happen to **like **this outfit." Sesshomaru reached

into his Kimono and tossed something to Sesshima, she caught it with her good hand, it was

an apple.

"What's this for?"

"Sustenance, the wolf dropped your meal."

Sesshima looked, the piece of meat that was hers had been dropped when Koga had treated

her wound, and was now coverd with dirt. Sesshima sniffed the apple, it was sweet and fresh

smelling, her mouth waterd at the thought of bitting into it. "You probably poisoned it..." she

mutterd. Sesshomaru did something in his throat that sounded vaugly like a chuckle, " I'm not

**that** cruel..." Sesshima sniffed the apple one last time before bitting into it.

_oh Gods..._

It had been so long since she'd eaten fruit that at that moment, that apple was the best food to

ever cross her lips. She eagerly took another bite, this was much better than meat...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru smirked. His peace offering was, apparently, accepted.

All was going well...

So far.

He watched Koga from the corner of his eye. Yes, he knew what that wolf had had on his mind...

It was almost ammusing, though if he tried it in his presence, he'd probably kill him. He had respect

for Koga, he would not deny that, but that wolf and his bother met up too often for him to be comfortable

with...

And anyway, Sesshima had merely mentioned thinking he was attractive, not interest in him as a life mate,

which realy rather defeated Koga's cause.

After Sesshima polished off the last of the apple she looked back up at Sesshomaru. "So where's the toad-face

we all so lovingly refer to as Jaken?" "He's with Rin they're sleeping."

Rin.

Sesshima missed Rin, she was like a little sister to her...

Sesshomaru could see in her eye's she wanted to see Rin, "In the morning" He stated. His message was

understood. Sesshima nodded.

000000ooooo000000

Koga watched agrivatedly as Sesshomaru and Sesshima sat and discussed the events of the last 3 months.

He'd lost his oppurtunity...for the moment at least. Tomarrow, at some point, he'd try again.

Sesshomaru and Koga glared at each other.

This was war.

**FROM THE AUTHOR:**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


	24. Plans and Plots

In the morning, the rest of Sesshomaru's entourage joined up with them, resulting in a semi-

emotional reunion between Sesshima and Rin. Jaken tried to act indifferent, but When Sesshima

hugged him, he didn't resist. Ah-Un simply purred and nuzzled her with both his heads. Ginta and

Hakkaku were less than enthused about them showing up.

The feeling was mutual.

Rin kept her distance from Ginta and Hakkaku, something about being attacked by wolves,

though she didn't seem to have a problem with Koga. She did notice that Sesshomaru wasn't

exactly...warm torwards Koga.

Then again, Sesshomaru didn't like anybody very much, did he?

Oh, well.

000000ooooo000000

Koga growled quietly in his throat, why was Sesshomaru hanging around anyway? How was

he going to get Sesshima to become his mate with her father never more than 20 feet away?

UGH!

Well, he'd fix this!

"We should get going," He said. Sesshima sighed, "Time for yet another grueling run for hours on end..."

she mutterd under her breath. Koga rolled his eyes, "suck it up." Sesshomaru saw his opportunity, "Why

run? You could just sit on Ah-Un's back."

Koga froze, he had already turned to leave, but now he turned back around slowly. "You're...coming with us?"

he asked, "Why?"

"I have my reasons" Sesshomaru said flatly. Koga groaned.

Ginta and Hakkaku moved a few feet away and crouched in their customary position for discussing things.

"Why would Sesshomaru wanna travel with us?" Ginta asked. " I dunno, but That guy still creeps me out..."

Hakkaku whisperd back.

000000ooooo000000

Creepy huh?

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I can hear you."

Ginta and Hakkaku shot up panicked looks on their faces. They ran about 30 yards away and crouched again.

"He heard us!" Hakkaku whispered fanticaly "I told you that guy was creepy!"

"I can still hear you" Sesshomaru said, only a little louder than his normal voice. Ginta looked at Hakkaku,

"How can he hear us we're all the way over here..."

Koga put his hands on hips, "He's a dog-demon you idiots..." Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks, "Oh, yeah..

we forgot..." they said in unison.

"Why _do_ you wanna come? That seems a bit...out of character for you," Sesshima asked turning her father.

"Like I said, I have my reasons..." Sesshomaru said.

Rin climbed on Ah-Un's back and reached for Sesshima's hand, " Come on Lady Sesshima! you can ride with

me!"

Sesshima looked longingly at Ah-Un. She hadn't had any resy since she joined up with Koga. They were always

running. True, occaisionaly Koga or the others might carry her, but that was only AFTER she collasped from

exhaustion. Koga's pace was insane, and it was the only speed he accepted. Sesshomaru had always let

them follow at their own speed, and If they got tired, they could just ride on Ah-Un...or take breaks.

She was lucky if they stopped two or three times a day with Koga...

Decidedly, she climbed on Ah-Un's back, happily adjusting to the saddle. She liked riding Ah-Un.

It was better than running all day...she'd forgotten the advantages there had been when she had

traveled with Sesshomaru.

000000ooooo000000

Jaken inwardly smirked with delight, his masters plan was going very well indeed! Seeing Koga's peeved

expression, he brazenly stated, "Well? Lead the way, oh leader of the wolves..."

000000ooooo000000

Koga was exasperated.

His patience was not going to last much longer. He wanted to make Sesshima his woman now, and Sesshomaru

had gone and spoiled his plans again!

On top of that, he had made himlook bad in front of Sesshima by offering her a ride on that dragon, when he, Koga,

would have made her run like the others.

That was just plan playing dirty!

Koga vowed that the next time he got Sesshima alone, he WOULD take SesshIma as his woman. Sesshomaru was

NOT going to stop him.

000000ooooo000000

Otosu watched from a distance. He didn't quite know what was going on, but he understood one thing.

Sesshima was there.

He growled lustfully in his throat.

Sesshima...

Princess of the West. The most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She was everything a man could want...

The Bear-demon Prince of the East licked his lips with anticipation.

"Soon, I will make you my queen."


	25. Koga's Trecherous Comment

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHER :**_

**It has come to my attention that I accidently called Otosu "Oyogo" in my last chapter.**

**While I have corrected this problem, I would like to request that if you see any**

**misnamings or stuff like that...**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**That is all.**

**thank you.**

**now back to our story**

* * *

**_Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru,  
We ride along hap-pi-ly with you..._**

**_Dear Ah-Un, So big and strong,  
You car-ry us swiftly along..._**

**_Master Jaken, Loyal and brave,  
you al-ways pick on me all day,  
_****_(But you protect me, so that's okay...)_**

Sesshima listened to Rin's song as they glided over the ground, It was pretty. Definatly one

of her better ones...

**_flying in the air... Just like in a dream,  
over rivers, over hills, the forests and  
the streams_**

**_I love My lord, Master Jaken too,  
and Ah-Un. I'll never leave you..._**

"Hey, Could you get that kid to quiet down? Her screeching's giving me a head-ache..."Koga

said from below. Rin's face fell at Koga's comment, Sesshima huffed, Rin had a beautiful voice.

"Screeching?! How dare you call Rin's singing Screeching?!" Jaken spat at Koga's form below.

Sesshima tussled her hair,"Rin, don't listen to him, Your singing is lovely. **_His_** idea of good is

howling at the moon... Like this! 'Awooooo'! "

Rin giggled, Jaken chuckled in his throat.

000000ooooo000000

Koga rolled his eyes.

Awoooo?

How pathetic...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru flew alongside Ah-Un on his Flight-Cloud. His plan to turn Sesshima against Koga

seemed to be working rather well. He'd been subtly doing, and saying, and reminding Sesshima

of things that, compared to how Koga treated her, made clear the advantages of her traveling with

HIM.

And he just LOVED seeing the looks on Koga's face wheneve he did so successfully. The hate...the

malcontent...The absolute loathing... It was just TOO entertaining!

000000ooooo000000

When they finaly stopped for the evening, Sesshima volunteerd to get the fire wood. Ginta, Hakkaku

and Koaga would have joined her, but they was detained by Sesshomaru, who inwardly smirked at

Koga's glare.

Sesshima picked up the fallen branches and peices of broken limbs, She heard the bamboo grove nearby

rustle. Something was moving around in there...

"Who's there?" Sesshima asked, one hand moving to her _Nacutetsai_. A handsome Youth with pointed reddish

ears and a long fluffy tail emerged. He was a fox demon. She sniffed in his direction...Human blood.

So he was a hanyou....

Interesting....

He flashed a wde smile at her, "Sorry did I startle you? I didn't know that such a beautiful, supple, young

ladywas nearby, or I would have introduced myself..." Sesshima blushed, did he just call her "Supple"?

"Forgive me. My name is Tsan-ji, My father was a fox demon. And my mother a human named Daisume.

Though her beauty was nothng compared to yours..."

He moved forward and took her hand, "A young goddess such as yourself should not be forced to carry

firewood...you may marr your perfect skin with splinters..." Sesshima was stunned speechless as he

continued, praising her and stroking her hand. "So what is your name Angel?" "It's Sesshima, but-"

"Sesshima! A name befitting a maiden as lovely as you! I am truly honored to stand in your presence."

"I need to lea-"

"Oh, of course. I understand, but grant me a favor before I leave your sight forever" Sesshima opend

her mouth to respond, but he interupted, "Let us travel to the heavens together in the throws of extasy.

Let me show you what sweet passion I could give you..." His hands moved to her buttox and squeezed.

Sesshima jerked away slapping him, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru and Koga, along with the rest of the group ran towards her shout. Sesshima saw them and

hurried over to them. "What's going on?" Koga asked, his eyes narrowed, "That pervert just grabbed my

ass!" She shrieked.

Tsan-Ji smiled softly, "no you missunderstand, I was merely testing the strength of your loins..." "Oh, so when

you said 'let us travel to the heavens in the throws of passion', you WEREN'T being a pervert?!" Sesshima

put her hands on her hips. "Oh, that I meant..." He said flashing her a smile.

Koga snarled and lept forward,pinning him to a tree, "How dare you?! Sesshima is MY woman! MINE! she

belongs to ME! I could kill you right now for daring to look her! get out of here before I rip your throat out

you pathetic Fox-human!"He flung Tsan-ji to the ground. He scurried away.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima stood with her mouth hanging open.

What did he just say?

As Koga walked back over to her, he touched her shoulder, "He won't bother you anymo-" He laid flat on

the ground, the pain between his legs was crippling.

Sesshima's eyes were blood red and Fiery."**YOUR _WOMAN_?! I _BELONG_ TO YOU?! WHO THE HELL **

**TOLD YOU I WAS YOUR WOMAN?! HOW DARE YOU?! I BELONG TO NO ONE! WHAT IS IT WITH**

**YOU MEN?! DO I HAVE A SIGN ON MY HEAD THAT SAYS "I'M UP FOR GRABS" OR SOMETHING?!**

**YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"**

She stormed over to Sesshomaru and mounted Ah-Un. "Get me away from all these perverts please,"

she said, her voice suprisingly controled." Sesshomaru half-smirked, "As you wish..."

Rin was already on Ah-Un's back, Jaken grabbed onto the mokomoko as Sesshomaru took flight.

Koga struggled to his feet, "Sesshima, wait-"

"She's made her decision!" Jaken said kicking Koga's head as he rose into the air.

Ginta and Hakkaku called for Sesshiam to reconsider, but She stared strait ahead, refusing to acknowledge

any of them. Sesshomaru was pleased, his plan had unfolded without any further prodding on his behalf.

For now at least, victory was his.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's eyes burned. She would not cry. No. She was not going to cry. _'She's **my** woman, she belongs to **me**'_

She felt so betrayed...

Damn Koga...

It just whent to show how foolish she'd been to leave Sesshomaru. He was bossy, controlling, and obsessive,

but NEVER had he claimed that Sesshima BELONGED to him. Like property....

No.... **he** had never done that....

She glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye.

He was right...she never should have associated with Koga...

Wolves were jerks....

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHER**

**Sesshomaru got his daughter back.**

**how do you like me now?**

**(EVIL LAUGH)**


	26. Back with Sesshomaru

Sesshima sat curled up in a ball. Jaken had finaly given her "the talk"....She was almost

as grossed out as the time she saw Sesshomaru naked. And it made her even more

disgusted with Koga.

It was common knowledge that when Wolf-demons take a female as a mate, they ask

the female if she wants to be their mate. If the female accepts, they mated almost

immediately afterwards. The fact that Koga would even suggest that they were mates

implied two things.

1. That they had mated ALREADY (which they most certainly had NOT) and 2. That he planned

to. No way THAT was gonna happen!

Sesshima couldn't believe that she had been such a moron...She had liked Koga sure, and there had

been a few...moments between them. But never had the thought crossed her mind that he would

want to...She thought about what Jaken had described to her (all to vividly) and shudderd. She

thought Koga was nice to her because he liked her. Not because he wanted to 'take her to the

stars' as Jaken had phrased it.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked at Sesshima, who was now wearing her green Kimono (the first time in 4 months).

Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she looked like she was going to be sick. He had to remind

himself to thrash Jaken later for being so graphic.

He strode over to her. After a minute she looked up at him, " If you want to gloat about how foolish I

 was to travel with Koga and the others, I already know, don't rub it in."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before he finaly replied "I, Sesshomaru, would not not sink that

 low."

She lowerd her gaze.

"Yeah...I know..."

Sesshima stayed in her semi-fetal position until she fell asleep.

000000ooooo000000

_Sesshima was running through a forest. It was sunny and warm, the birds were singing. So why was she_

_consumed with fear?_

_Because those wicked village children were taunting her again. She hid behind a thick bush, "Come out,_

_ Dog-girl! you can't hide forever!" she heard one of them call as they ran past. Sesshima whimperd, she _

_coverd her mouth to keep the sounds from escaping. Why did they hate her so much? What did she ever_

_ do to them?_

_"Did you guys hear anything?" Another of them asked. _

_"No." "maybe" "You guys are deaf" came heir mixxed responces. "Come on, let's go check by the river. She _

_always goes there and cries!"_

_She heard them scurry off. Still she waited a full 15 minutes before coming back out. She made her way to_

_ Oyogo's hut. Noone ever botherd her when she was with him. They thought he was scary. She didn't see_

_why, but she was thankful they did._

_She was tired of being scared...One day, SHE would be the one chasng and THEY would run..._

_Upon reaching Oyogo's cabin she sat quietly as he worked, listening to the sound of his tools hit metal with_

_a comforting "tink...tink....BANG! tink...tink...BANG-BANG!"_

_"So those Brat's were picking on you again, huh?"_

_"yes...will you walk me home?"_

_"Sure, just let me finish up here, kido."_

_And he continued his work_

_tink...tink....BANG! tink...tink...tink...BANG! BANG! BANG! tink.. BANG!_

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima woke up shivering, the fire had gotten too low and she was too far from the flames. She was

freezing!

Her teeth chatterd and she shifted from her uncomfortable position to move closer to the others. Sesshomaru

cleared his throat. She glanced to her left, jumping a bit, she hadn't been aware that he'd been so close.

"Here"

He removed his mokomoko and drapped t around Sesshima's shoulders. She was unsure how to respond, but

it was soooo warm...and fluffy...

"Thanks..." she sighed, sinking into the warm softness. Sesshomaru was silent. Shecould faintly hear the

 soundof a heartbeat. It sounded like it was comming from the mokomoko... Sesshomaru seemed to guess

 what was going through her head, "The mokomoko is a parasetic normaly attaches itself to my

 back. But I can dislodge it occaisionaly if I wish..." Sesshima 'hm'd' sleepily. "That's kinda cool...I always

thought it was your tail..."

That almost made Sesshomaru laugh. But he restrained himself.

 As best he could.

"No...It's not a tail..."

Sesshima yawned, it was still hours before daylight. "Go back to sleep, Sesshima," Sesshomaru said softly.

Sesshima yawned again and cuddled against the mokomoko,If she consentrated, she could even hear it

breath....

in...out...

in....out...

in....out....

She drifted off again. This time into more pleasant dreams.


	27. Sesshima's mokomoko & Myoga's discovery

Jaken awoke when the first rays of sunlight touched his face. He sat up and stretched

yawning. He opened his eyes sleepily glancing around. He froze when he saw Sesshima

curled up in his masters mokomoko. He was about to open his mouth to let out one of his

typical rants, but he was cut off by Sesshomaru, "Jaken, if you awaken her, I will kill you."

Jaken turned to his masters voice, he was leaning against a tree. "My lord, not to pry, but

why is Sesshima sleeping with your mokomoko?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while, "She slept too far from the fire. Perhaps if you had not

terrified her with your overly graphic explinations on certain topics, she wouldn't have been

so anti-social." Jaken mentaly translated this as : _"she was cold, and it's your fault"._

Suffice to say Jaken kept his mouth shut.

Rin awoke shortly after, "Good morning, Master Jaken...Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima woke up feeling more rested than she had in months. She shifted slightly and felt

a slight pinch just behind her shoulder. She rolled her shoulders, it didn't go away. She propped

herself up on her elbow and reached to dislodge whatever it was digging into her shoulder

blade. She felt something furry through her kimono.

She scrambled to her feet she saw Sesshomaru, "whats on my shoulder?! Something's on my

shoulder!" Sesshomaru moved the fabric of her kimono aside to look. "Well, it would seem we

now have something else in common..." "What does _that_ mean?" Sesshomaru lifted the furry

object slightly. Sesshima looked at it. It was a smaller version of the mokomoko.

Sesshima was at a loss for words. "H-how did this happen?" "It's complicated. You need not

be concerned." Sesshima looked at him incredulously, "It's attached to my shoulder, I think I

have a reason to be concerned." "The mokomoko is harmless. It feeds off Yokai energy, The

more powerful you are the larger it will be. It is a way of expressing rank...you should feel

honored."

Sesshima's Mokomoko slipped out of Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshima stroked it tenativly. It was

warm and fluffy, just like Sesshomaru's only the fur was finer, more delicate.

Just like a baby...

Sesshima smiled just a little at that thought. Sesshomaru retrieved his own mokomoko and it

re-attached itself to it's customary spot just below his shoulder blade. Sesshima looked around,

"Where's Rin? And Jaken? " "Rin was hungry. Jaken accompanied her."

"Oh."

Sesshima let the mokomoko fall back into place on her shoulder, but it just felt too...unbalanced.

She came up with another idea. She wrapped it loosely around her neck, there! that felt much

better... It didn't tug against her flesh quite as much. She was quite pleased with herself, she felt

more like a true dog-demon.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru appraised her. Now that she had a mokomoko, she looked considerably more demon-

like. It was only those ears that gave her away...And that undertone of human in her blood. Inuyasha

would **never** let him forget it if he ever found out about Sesshima... he could just picture his smug

little face as he taunted him. Belittling him and ruining his reputation as a daiyokai.

Humiliating...

But he didn't have to worry about that. Not yet anyway...

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha and the gang walked along the road. Kogome was teaching them Tounge-twisters. For

a good reason, they were hard to say.

"Okay, now say: 'She sell's sea-shell by the sea-shore' "

"she sells she shells NO I mean see shells she sell? a damn it..." Inuyasha said as his tounge

stumbled over the rhyme. "Now now Inuyasha no need to lose your temper" Miroku said, "Oh, yeah.

let's see YOU do any better..."

"Alright, I will..." he cleard his throat, "She sells sea-shell by the sea-shore."

"Very good Miroku!" Kagome praised. "Yes, well done," Sango said Inuyasha 'hmphed' "Show off..."

Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Now, master Inuyasha, don't be so bitter, perhaps you'll

get the next one."

Inuyasha flicked him off his shoulder, "Be quiet you old flea..."

Myoga flew through the air and landed in the bushes a few yards away. "Such is the fate of a flea..."

he said picking himself up. He cocked his head as he heard the sound of singing, "Now who could

THAT be?" he mutterd to himself. He hopped up onto a high blade of grass and looked off into the

woods. He almost fell off.

It was Lord Sesshomaru and his entourage! That little girl was singing, that's who he heard...

But wait...who was THAT?

There was a girl, she looked about Kagome's age. She looked a lot like Sesshomaru. The same

markings, hair and eye color... she even had a mokomoko.

But wait...on her head...were those...Dog ears...?


	28. Myoga is caught

Rin happily sang her song, skipping slightly ahead of the others, ths time she was singing a song

about mushrooms:

**mushrooms, mushrooms  
mushy-roomy mushrooms  
What a tastey treat!**

**they've got big heads for chewing  
and yummy tales to follow  
you munch them up to savor the flavor...  
but then you have to swallow.**

Even Sesshima thought this one was silly...

Really, who sings about mushrooms?

She stroked her mokomoko softly, she just loved touching it. Who wouldn't? It was so fluffy!

Of course, it was only a fourth of the size of Sesshomaru's. She woulderd if this meant she

was only a fourth as strong as Sesshomaru...

what a depressing thought.

Oh, well. she would just have it train harder, wouldn't she? She was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't

mind putting in some extra muscle when he trained her. And if he did, she'd just pester him

until he did. That would be easy, she was good at being annoying!

000000ooooo000000

Myoga watched as the girl walked past his perch, the hem of her kimono brushed against it, knocking

him loose. He gabbed onto it and slowly made his way up. He sat unnoticed on her shoulder, wondering

just who this girl was.

"I wonder..." he mutterd to himself quietly. He decided to test his theory he burried his face in the soft

part of her neck and tried to be discreet as he began sipping her blood.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima slapped at her neck as she felt something prick her skin.

000000ooooo000000

Myoga lay dazed, stuck to Sesshima's palm after the blow. "Well.....at least...I got my answer...."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima looked at her hand and saw the little flea-demon stuck to her palm. "Ew..." Jaken looked

up at her, "What is it, Sesshima?" "Check out this flea demon that was sucking on my neck." She used

her thumb and fore-finger to lift Myoga to a standing position.

Sesshomaru stoped. Did she just say, "flea-demon"?

000000ooooo000000

Myoga rubbed his throbbing head, "Oh, my head..." he looked up, staring not only into the girls face, but

Sesshomaru's as well. The color drained from his face, "Well, if it isn't Myoga..." Sesshomaru said with a

dangerously soft voice. "Oh, dear dear me!" he said struggling to free himself. Sesshomaru took him from

Sessima and held him at eye level.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be following that mutt Inuyasha around?" "Trust me, Lord Sesshomaru,

that's where I'd rather be right now..."

Sesshima sighed, "Who IS this Inuyasha guy, that's the umpteenth time I've heard his name mentioned!"

Myoga unthinkingly replied," Why Master Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother."

Sesshomaru stiffened.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima blinked, "Younger brother? I have an Uncle?" Myoga stared at her, "Your Lord Sesshomaru's

daughter?" "Well, duh..." Sesshima said rolling her eyes. "But you're a half-demon..." Myoga commented,

"Sesshomaru despises humans..." "Oh, yeah? Explain Rin."

Myoga glanced at the human child who was never too far away from her lord. "Uh...point taken..." Sesshomaru

forced Myoga to turn back to him. "Where is Inuyasha?" "Um...."The flea demon nervously mutterd, "not too

far away... Maybe.." he gulped, "half a league?"

Sesshomaru growled. So close? How had this escaped him?! "Um...May I go now?" Moga asked in a tiny voice.

He narrowed his eyes at the little yokai, "If you tell anyone what you know, especially Inuyasha, you will die a

slow, painful death Myoga." Myoga swallowed nervously, "I swear, Lord Sesshomaru, I won't tell a soul..."

With a glare, Sesshomaru let him drop. Myoga jumped away as quickly as he could, eager to put as much

distance between himself and Sesshomaru.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima looked up at Sesshomaru, "Okay, what was that about ?" she asked. Jaken sighed, "Milord, would

you like to have ME explain it to her?" "If you wish" he said dismissivly, seriously considering catching Myoga

and doing away with him.

Jaken cleared his throat, "Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother. His mother was a human named

Izayoi." "Oh, so he's a half-breed like me, huh?" that explaed why Sesshomaru called him a mutt. "Yes, and

our Lord despises him greatly. wit good reason, Inuyasha is a miserable wretch who would most likly destroy

my Lords reputation over the knowledge of your existance. It is imperitive that you remain out of Inuyasha's

feild of knowledge. As well as other, more important individuals."

"Like that Metsutetsai guy? I already met him, and he didn't notice-" "That is because Bear demons have poor

senses of smell and you had those ears of yours covered up!" Jaken interupted. Anyone of any learning whatsoever

know's that canine demon half-breeds like dogs, wolves, or foxes have animalsitic ears. If he'd seen you as you are

now, My lord would have become the laughing-stock of-"

Jaken was silenced by a glare from Sesshomaru. "I believe you have made your point, Jaken. That will be ALL."

Sesshima mused over all of this as they continued on their way.

She had an Uncle...

who was a half-demon,

Whom Sesshomaru despised.

And was determined to keep her existance from him.

She had a feeling there was more to this than either Jaken or Sesshomaru were letting on. She bet Sesshomaru

belittled him about being a half-demon. No wonder Sesshomaru didn't want him to find out about her... He'd

never hear the end of it!

The big baby!

She kept these thoughts to herself and just followed him silently.

000000ooooo000000

Myoga panted as he finaly caught up with Inuyasha and the group. "Oh, there you are, I was wondering where

you'd gone off to." Inuyasha said casually. "So, anything interesting happen?"

Myoga was tempted. SOOOOOOO tempted...

But he thought about Sesshomaru's promise of a slow, painful death.

"No, master Inuyasha...Nothing..."


	29. Sesshima see's Inuyasha

Sesshomaru felt mildly sick in his stomach...Sesshima had convinced him to let her see Inuyasha.

She had insisted that if she wasn't aloowed to meet Inuyasha She should at least know what he

looked like so she'd know who to avoid. He had been going to say 'no'. That is until Sesshima had

implied that perhaps he was 'afraid' of Inuyasha.

He **knew** she was just trying to irk him.

He **knew** she was not serious.

He **knew** she knew the idea of he, Sesshomaru, being afriad of something,especialy a _half-breed_, was

ridiculous..

But damn it...it worked...

He had followed The scent of his loathsome half-brother to a small clearing. He and those humans he

traveled with were eating some of that strange food that Kagome girl always seemed to have with her.

Sesshima stood a few yards behind him, waiting. She stroked her mokomoko absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her, "I have located him." He didn't miss the way her eyes

lit up, and his stomach twisted again. His face remained blank as he beckoned her over. She moved to

his side, eager to lay eyes on the infamous Inuyasha whos name seemed to be on everybodies lips.

he stoped her,"keep out of sight," he warned, his voice sharp.

Sesshima scoffed, " Don't be such a nagg" she said rolling her eyes. He was in no mood for her sarcasm.

"I **_mean_** it Sesshima" She saw his eyes redden just a fraction. He meant it alright...

"I'll keep out of sight," she insisted softly, not really wanting to test his mood just now. Sesshomaru released

her shoulder and let her move forward. Sesshima inched forward and pushed aside a low-hanging tree-limb.

And layed her eyes on her uncle. Inuyasha.

000000ooooo000000

Kagome watched Inuyasha bite into a bologna and cheese sandwich. It was one of the few foods he approved

of. She and the group were discussing ideas for foods to bring next time she whent home to re-stock on her

supplies. Miroku wanted hot-dogs. Shippo wanted Lolli-pops and Omlettes. Sango wanted rice-balls. "Inuyasha,

what do you want?" though she already knew.

"Ramen."

Ramen, Ramen and more Ramen.

He _loved_ those noodles...Of all the foods she'd ever brought, they were the one thing he would ever openly admit

liking. Apart from the pickled radishes she'd brought one time. That still grossed her out. "Say, Kagome, do you

sense any sacred jewel shards in this area? I feel an uneasy balance of demonic aura nearby," Miroku asked her.

Kagome stilled and waited, whenever a jewel shard was nearby she could feel it in her gut and chest in the form

of a light pressure. "No, I don't sense any jewel shards... but I do feel that aura. It's comming from the trees.

perhaps we should check it out, "Miroku suggested. "Nah," Inuyasha said, "It's probably just some rat-demons

looking for food, and that aint worth our time."

Kagome and Miroku shrugged. Miroku reachd for another rice-ball. whle retracting his hand, he purposly brushed

against Sango's butt. Sango glared and slapped him, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his face. "Honestly Miroku,

could you stop being a pervert for 5 minutes?!" she demanded.

Miroku just smiled.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima observed her uncle. He was weaing a bright red Kimono with matching hakama and Obi. His hair was

silvery-white, as was to be expected, he had dog-ears similar to hers. Jaken and Sesshomaru had been correct,

he _was _sarcastic. He wasn't much older than she was, in fact, they could've passed for brother and sister. "_He_

_doesn't seem so bad to me..."_ she thought to herself. "_There's got to be other reasons Sesshomau doesn't like him..."_

0000000ooooo000000

"Sesshima," Sesshomaru asked, "are you satisfied?" He felt they'd been here long enough. Sesshima sighed, "yeah,

I guess..." Sesshomaru, with great relief, took Sesshima's wrist and pulled her away from the scene.

000000ooooo000000

Miroku looked up from hs sandwich, that aura was just nagging at him...

He looked to thee trees, he gasped. That girl again! He blinked and she was gone. The aura was gone too... Was that

girl a demon?

He thought on this as he took a bite out of his sandwich.


	30. A last minute kidnapping

Koga was determined to find Sesshima. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course Sesshima would

freak out after hearing Koga say that...how could he so insensitive? He had been following her scent for

the last few days, and everyday that passed when he didn't find her drove him harder to track her down.

Ginta and Hakkaku were unhopeful. "Koga, Sesshomaru moves faster than all of us put together, what

makes you think you can find Sesshima when HE's with her?"Ginta said sinking to the ground against

the tree where they'd stoped."It's hopless..." Hakkaku said joining him on the ground. Koga growled,

putting his hands on his hips, "Listen, you two, I'm sick of your whining! I know how hard this is! So

just SHUT-UP!"

Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged looks and sighed, Koga was in ever gonna give up. NEVER had they seen

him so determined... Not even when they'd been pursuing Kagura after she'd destroyed their tribe. He

really DID love her...

They missed her too...Sesshima was their **_Clan-Sister... _**they hadn't been so happy since before the pack

was slaughterd. She was just sooo fun to be around... she hunted, she spared, she wrestled, heck, she

could evengive massages! She was the best thing to ever happen to them, and now she was gone...

They began to sobb. "What are you morons crying about?" Koga mutterd from where he stood, a few feet

away. Ginta and Hakkaku teard up, "**_We miss Sesshima_**!" they bawled, holding each other like little children.

Koga groaned and rubbed his temples, those two could be so dramatic sometimes...

"Listen you idiots, suck it up!"

They just bawled louder, they were too depressed to listen.

Even the wolves began to howl...

Koga sighed. What was the use? His face softened, he shouldn't be so hard on them... After all, who was he

to tell them to suck it up, when he felt like crying himself ? He walked over and crounched in front of them,

"Hey, don't be so sad, guys. We'll get her back." Ginta and Hakkaku sniffled and looked up at him, Koga smiled,

"Come on, when have I broken a promise to you?" Ginta wiped his nose, "Well...never..." he admitted. "And

havn't I always right about these sort of things?" "Yeah..." Hakkaku said, perking up. "Well, if I say, we're

gonna find Sesshima, then we're gonna find her. Just think positive thoughts... and stop crying like little girls."

Ginta and Hakkaku chuckled a little,"That's the spirit"

Revitalized, Ginta and Hakkaku lept to their feet, "Koga's right, we can't give up," Ginta said. "Yeah, let's go find

Sesshima!" Hakkaku said beaming. Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Koga said dashing off, Ginta and

Hakkaku ran behind him, determined, "Hey Koga, wait for us!"

000000ooooo000000

Otosu he chuckled devilishly, this was such a sight! the woman he'd been lusting after since he'd first seen her

was undressing gods her body was amazing!

she was getting ready for a nice long bath, she'd been in a battle earlier that day, and had gotten pretty bloody...

Lucky for him.

He marveled at her breasts, which were so well rounded and firm looking. And her curvy, supple waist with such

nice perky buttox...

Oh, how she set his loins afire!

She would make a divine wife, he'd be the envy of every demon of ANY standing with her on his arm... He watched

her slowly sink into the water, and contemplated on just HOW he was going to claim her for his own. Especialy with

her father and that retainer of his just a breath away?

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima let the hot water relax her sore muscles, "Oh, yeah..." she moaned as she dripped her head back into the

water, the sensation of warm water carresing her scalp alway felt nice as she washed herself. She was coverd with

blood from head to toe. How did ogres hold so much blood? Jaken and Rin had accidently disturbed them in their

cave while searching for food. There'd been 6 of them. Sesshima had fought side by side with Sesshomaru. It made

her feel exillerated when she thought about it...

_Sesshima swung her sword a final time, **Ice Rage! **_

_The blade glowed blue and ice crystals flew from sword, slicing into it's stomach. The Ogre clawed at her as she leapt up_

_and buried her blade in __it's __chest. Blood spurted everywhere, drenching her. S__he leapt away as it's body dropped, it was_

_dead. Panting, she sheathed her sword, she could no longer tell f the blood on her was hers, or the ogres, she'd gotten _

_many wounds. Ogres were savage fighters... Boy was she tired..._

_Sesshomaru whent to her side, she was exhausted from the battle, she could barely stand. He gripped her shoulder to_

_keep her steady, "Ah-Un, come." Ah-Un strode over, with Rin and Jaken on his back "Guess, __we showed them, huh?" _

_she said laughing weakly as she attempted to mount Ah-Un. It didn't work out so well. Sesshomaru lifted her up and onto_

_the saddle. "Thanks..." she said._

_Sesshomaru handed her the reins, "No thanks required." he said. As they passed the bodies of the ogres he glanced at_

_her from the corner of his eye, "__You did well."_

She had never felt so...appreciated...

Scrubbed clean, she climbed out of the water and wrung out her hair. Her clothes were fine, the demon yokai energy

kept it clean, so she reached for her kimono. "Hello, Princess." She whipped around. there stood Otosu. She opened

her mouth to scream, but he rushed forward and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Now, now....lets have none of that..."

he said smiling. "Let's go for a little walk..."


	31. Taken

Jaken mutterd to himself as he made his way to the hot-spring where Sesshima had told

Lord Sesshomaru and himself that she would be bathing. "Sesshima, are you done yet?"

Jaken called hearing the sound of the bubbling water. He recieved no answer, he hurriedly

covered the rest of the distance, a bit annoyed. "I said are you-" he pushed aside the

reeds. Sesshima was not there.

"What? She's not here?" he mutterd to himself. He had to tell Lord Sesshomaru!

He took off back down the path, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord- Oof!" He had

run right into Seshomaru's leg. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!" he stuttered rising to his feet.

"What is it Jaken?"

He noticed Sesshima's absence, "Where is Sesshima? I told you to fetch her." "Well, that's

just IT Milord, She gone, I can't find her!"

"Hm."

Sesshomaru resumed walking towards the spring, "Jaken, go watch Rin."

Jaken bowed, "Yes, My lord... But why?" Sesshomaru didn't turn around "Isn't it obvious?

I'm going to find her myself..."

Jaken nodded and made his way back to the place They had chosen to stop for the night.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima tried to jerk away, but he was stronger than he looked. He held her firmly, with

his hand still over her mouth, as he carried her deeper and deeper into the woods. She

was toofar away to get her barrings of this place. She hadn't seen these parts of the

forest. After a while, Otosu put her down. But he ddn't remove his hand from her mouth,

"Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth. And when I do, I don't want to hear any screaming.

Agreed, my western princess?"

Any other time, Sesshima would've told him to go to hell, but this wasn't the same...

She nodded.

"Excellent," Otosu said uncovering her mouth. Sesshima gasped for air and tried to cover

herself, "What...the hell... do.... you want... from...me..?!" she demanded in-between

breaths. Otosu grinned, "Oh, I don't want anything FROM you. I want _you "_

"What?!" Sesshima asked arranging her Mokomoko so that it covered most of her torso.

"I said, I want _you_ " He took a step towards her and bowed slghtly at the waist. "I, Otosu

of the East, formally ask You, Sesshima of the West, for your hand in marriage."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomarureached the hot-spring. There, laying on the rock where Sesshima must have

laid it, was her Kimono. Wherever she was, she was naked.

And Sesshomaru didn't like THAT thought at all.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima was shocked speechless for a minute.

but only for a minute.

"What?! how dare you?! ME marry YOU?! I don't even KNOW you!" "Since when has THAT

ever been a factor in marriage?"Otosu asked. "People get married all the time through

arranged marriages in which neither of them met."

"I'm not into arranged marriages! you take me back right now, or I swear I'll have

Sesshomaru KILL you!"

Otosu laughed," Oh, you mean Sesshy? He doesn't scare me..." Sesshma looked at him

wide-eyed, "Sesshy? He'll kill you TWICE when I tell him you called him **that!"**

Otosu laughed again, "Oh, come now, must you be so agressive? I only wish to join our

lands in matrimony. We would both benifit from it."

"Listen, bear-boy! I'm not interested! I will NEVER be interested! I wouldn't marry you if

my LIFE depended on it! Take me ba-"

She glanced at the sky. She did some mental calculations, and all the color drained out

of her face. Tonight was her human night.

She took off in what she was sure ws the directon they'd come from. Otosu grabbed her

arm, "You'll only get lost, "he said in a snide voice. He didn't take well to rejection.

Sesshima could already feel the change comming, she HAD to get away. Let go of me,"

she said jerking her arm away.

Otosu just grabbed her again as she tried to run, "Listen, You and I ARE going to discuss

this furthur," He said in barely more than a snarrel.

Sesshima raised her free hand and raked her claws across his face, causing four bloody

slashes to apear on his left cheek.

000000ooooo000000

"Argh!" he cried, releasing his grip on herto clutch at the injury. Sesshima made a run

for it. She didn't care what direction, as long as it was away from HIM. She could feel

the changes taking over as her Running became slower and slower. She could feel her

dog ears recede and Human ears sprouting. Soon she was completly human.

"_Please don't let hm still be following me.."_ she Prayed to the gods. She hid behind a

large boulder that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sesshima panted, not caring that

this rock seemed oddly out of place in this thick forest. She peaked around the boulder.

She couldn't see or hear anything out of place.

"Maybe he's gone..."

000000ooooo000000

Her hopes were short lived. A loud growling sound came from behind her and she felt

the sensation of claws digging into the back of her neck. She whiped around. It was

Otosu. And he was beyond furious. "So, you're a half-breed? I can't believe I thought

to lower myself to marry scum like you!" He threw her to the ground. She attemted to

crawl away, but his foot in her gut made her gasp for air. Otosu dived on her, with an

evil look in hs eyes, "Tell you what Sesshima, I'll let you live if you admit your just half-

human trash."

Sesshma spit in his face.

Otosu wiped the saliva away, his eyes glowing red. "Insolent Filth! I'll show you to respect

your superiors!"

He drew back, Sesshima was sure he was going to strike her. She had failed to notice was

that his Hakakma was undone.

"And take my consolation for your Disrespect, Half-breed."

Without warning, he pushed his hips forward into hers. Sesshima breath was sucked out of

her as she heard a faint ripping sound.

And then she felt the pain.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	32. Raped and Rescued

Sesshomaru's head whipped around as he heard the distant scream. It was worse than inhuman...

He had never heard such a soul-penetrating, heart-wrenching scream of pure, unmedicated agony

in all his 600 years of life.

Never.

"Sesshima."

He turned and raced towards the direction from which the sounds came.

000000ooooo000000

Koga stopped in his tracks as the scream reached his ears. He'd never heard a sound like that before...

But he definitely recognized whose voice it was. Ginta and Hakkaku were left in his dust as he made a

sharp U-turn in the direction of the sound.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima screamed over and over as Otosu savagely and mercilessly violated her. Each thrust was more

painful than the one before, and it spread from her thighs to her spine, creating agony beyond any hell

Sesshima knew of. No torture could EVER surpass this... Her thrashing yielded nothing but more pain as

he held her down.

Otosu seemed to enjoy her screams, her futile attempts at escape. He just kept up his steady, but brutal

rhythm. He dug his claws into her in each place he touched. Her arms, Her thighs, her breasts, any place he

could grab her to force her down. To him, this was justice.

Justice for mocking him

Justice for refusing him

Justice for ever attempting to pass herself off as a demon.

Justice for just plain being alive.

He shoved her against the gravel, causing her to scream louder, if that was possible.

He reveled in her pain.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru was a streak of white as he ran ever-closer to the location of the screams. His heart was racing,

he could sense an aura that was more powerful than Sesshima's. It was familiar. He urged his legs faster.

000000ooooo000000

Faster.

Faster.

Koga urged his legs to go faster, damn Naraku for taking the shards in his legs! His urgency to locate Sesshima

was overwhelming, and every second that passed was another second Sesshima was beng tortured in some

Ungodly way.

000000ooooo000000

They both burst into the clearing at the same moment.

Both witnessed the abomination that was happening to Sesshima as she lay writhing in agony beneath Otosu's

unrelenting body.

And both were going to make him pay.

000000ooooo000000

Koga lept forward and tackled Otosu, knocking him off Sesshima, "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga roared.

Otosu clawed at Koga's throat, missing by inches, Koga burried his fangs into Otosu's forearm, taking szable chunk

of flesh as Otosu ripped his arm out of Koga's mouth.

Sesshomaru was not going to watch and do nothing. He moved like lighting, grabbing Koga by his arm,"Move, Wolf,

he's mine!" he effortlessly flung Koga to the side.

Otosu slashed at Sesshomaru, jumping to his feet. Sesshomaru flung him backwards against the very boulder Sesshima

had been hiding behind. He had never felt rage this powerful. This consuming. He was beyond transformation now. His

rage was too great.

"YOU DARE !" was all he managed to say as he slammed Otosu's head against the stone. He snarled, His hand glowing

green.

**_"POISON CLAW!"_**

He buried his claws into Otosu's chest, clutching his heart, and utterly pulverizing it with both his grasp, and his acidic

poison.

Otosu vomited blood, convulsing wildly as his life was ripped from his body, making horrible gagging noises. Sesshomaru

yanked his hand upwards, severing his head to silence the cries.

The head rolled in Koga's direction. He coldly Raised his foot and brought it down in the severed cranium. Blood, brains,

and other vile things oozed from the mass of ruined flesh and bone.

Their justice wrought, Koga and Sesshomaru now turned to Sesshima, who lay curled in the fetal position, shaking violently.

000000ooooo000000

Koga and Sesshomaru knelt next to Sesshima's pale nude form. The lower half of her body was coverd in blood pouring

from many wounds, including the forever damaged area that Otosu had claimed with his body. Koga reached out and

touched Sesshima's shoulder gently. She screamed and struck out at him blindly, her chipped, human fingernails left

cuts on his cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice, "Sesshima, it's okay, it's US."

Sesshima's vision cleared only enough that she could vaugly recognize who was in front of her now.

"S-S-Sesshomaru....? K-K-Koga....?" she choked out.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshima erupted into a fountain of tears and heart-wracking sobbs. She burried her face into Sesshomaru's chest,

Not even caring anymore that she had vowed never to let him see her cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her

holding her tight. Eventualy Sesshima passed out from shock and exhaustion. He removed his Kimono and slipped it

over her head. Koga pulled her arms through the sleaves as Sesshomaru also removed his mokomoko, and wrapped

her limp form in it for furthur protection as he lifted her up, her head lulled against his chest. Her skin was icy cold.

"She needs help"

Sesshomaru already knew this. But he did not have the experience to give it.

He knew only one who might.

Someone wise.

Someone with years of experience.

Someone he would never go to unless he had to.

The human priestess...

Keade


	33. Father?

Kaede weeded her garden, humming a song as she whent. She was in a good mood this morning.

She had had plesant dreams, eaten a good meal, and Kagome would be coming back from her two

day retreat to her own time. In fact, that's where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were now.

All in all, she expected the day to be calm, peaceful, and worry free. She looked up from her task,

she had sensed multiple Demonc Auras. She looked in the direction of the source. And nearly dropped

her basket.

It was Sesshomaru and Koga. Koga was carryng a girl a little older than Kagome in his arms. Kaede

sensed somthing was wrong. She put her basket down and walked to them as fast as her old legs

could carry her. She looked at the girl and gasped. Her suspicions had been right.

"What has hapened to this child?" She demanded. "She's been raped...by a bear demon named Otosu,"

Koga said, Sesshomaru had filled hm in a few things on the way here. Kaede checked the girls pulse,

it was low. "Hurry, get her inside ye two," she said.

000000ooooo000000

Koga laid Sesshima's limp form on the mat Kaede had laid out as she shufled through her supplies, looking

for specifc medicines. Finding them, she turned back to where the girl lay, and finaly noticed Sesshomaru's

Kimono and Mokomoko was covering the girl. "I must ask, Who is this child that YOU, Sesshomaru of all people,

would cover her with your own clothes?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

Kaede knelt to Sesshima's limp form and wiped her face. Moving aside her bangs, she noticed a crescent moon

on her forehead. Just like Sesshomaru's.

"I see"

She began to remove Sesshomaru's mokomoko and Kimono from Sesshima's body, "I must insist that you go into

another room," she said as she removed the Kimono.

With great reluctance, Koga and Sesshomaru left Kaede to her work.

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the well. "What's taking that damn Kagome?" "She'll be here soon

enough Inuyasha, patience is a virtue. You know." Miroku reminded him. "Oh, shut up..." Inuyasha mutterd.

The mouth of the well glowed bright blue and Kagome climbed out of the well. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"You're late" Inuyasha said grumpily, "Hmph! I had to get some fresh supplies."

Inuyasha perked up, "Did you bring chips?" Kagome turned away, "You didn't ask for any. Inuyasha's ears

drooped, "So does that mean no?" Kagome reached into her backpack and tossed him a mini-bag of chips.

"Of course I brought chips, you idiot," she said. Inuyasha happily ripped open the bag and popped a

handful into his mouth. "Mmmm! I love these things..!" Shippo grimanced, "Hey, Inuyasha, chew with your

mouth closed!" Inuyasha absentmindedly Swapped Shippo on the head.

"Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said firmly. Inuyasha slammed face-first into the

ground.

"Let's go to Kaede's hut, I promised I'd say hi to her when I got back," Kagome said shouldering her back-pack.

"Sure, let's go," Sango said scratching Kirara's ears.

As they turned Inuyasha growled, "Hey! A little help here!"

000000ooooo000000

Kaede treated Sesshima's injuries, The cuts and bruises were easy, she delt with those daily. But the worst wound,

the one between her legs, was the hardest to treat. The bear demon who had done this had done it without pity.

the tears were severe, and it would take a while to recover from such damage. She had to clean the cuts multiple

times to clear away the blood, and apply many herbs for healing and disinfectant.

Sesshima whimperd dispsite being unconcious, and Kaede felt extreme pity for her. No girl so young should have to

endure such pain...

"Poor child..." Kaede whisperd covering her with a blanket. She walked into the other room, where Sesshomaru and

Koga stood waiting impatiently. "You may go in now. She is still-"

Kaede was cut off by the sound of Kagome's voice just outside the entryway.

"Kaede!" she called,"we're back!"

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha and the others enterd the hut, but anything they had been going to say was forgotten when they saw

Sesshomaru and Koga.

"Sesshomaru?! what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded his hand onthe handle of his _Tetsaiga._

Sesshomaru did not answer. He moved into the room where Sesshima still lay asleep on the floor, "Hey! I was

talking to you!" Inuyasha said barreling after him. Koga stepped in his way, "You don't wanna do that, Mutt-boy."

"Who asked you, ya mangey wolf?" Inuyasha elbowed him out of the way and oushed aside the reed-mat acting

as a door.

"Inuyasha, don't start a fight in Kaede's house! you and Sesshomaru could tear it down!" Shppo said scurrying

after him. He ran into the room and ran smack into Inuyasha's leg. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the place where his

head had struck the floor. He pulled himself up and looked into Inuyasha's face, he seemed shocked. Shippo

followed his gaze and he too froze.

Sesshomaru sat next to a teenaged human girl a little younger than Inuyasha, who lay unconcious on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha mutterd. Kagome and the others, including Kaede, filed into the room. Shippo looked

at Kaede in search for an answer, "Um, Kaede, why is Sesshomaru holding the hand of a human girl?"

Kaede shook her head, "this girls no human, young fox." She walked over to the window and removed the shade

she had placed over it. Sunlight filled the room, bathing the girl with it's warm rays.

Everyone apart from Koga and Sesshomaru watched as she slowly morphed back into her normal form. When the

transformation was complete, they stood in stunned silence.

Kagome gasped, "Look! she's waking up!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima struggled to open her eyes, she was so weak...

With all the strength she could muster, she forced her eyes open. When the haze cleared, her eyes were assaulted

with the sunlight. She closed her eyes again instantly. She felt the shadow of someone block the sun's harsh rays

She opened her eyes with easier effort this time, Sesshomaru sat beside her, holding her hand.

Her strength sapped, and her attitude non-existant for the moment, Sesshima finaly let herself say the word she'd

wanted to say her whole life.

"Father..."

000000ooooo000000

For 5 solid seconds, everyone was speechless, but then...

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled.


	34. All Together & A second Chance

Sesshomaru was too surprised by Sesshima calling him 'father' that he barely noticed Inuyasha's

long string of accusations and insults.

"...And after all the times you've ridiculed ME for being a half-breed and associating with humans?!

You hypocritical bastard! "

Miroku cleared his throat, "Inuyasha, I do not think it is wise to do so much yelling this early in the

morning. Some people are still asleep. Besides, he's not even paying any attention to you." Inuyasha

growled, "Then I'll-"

Koga cut him off, "If you try anything, I'll rip off your ears."

Inuyasha was stunned silent.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima tried to shift position, laying flat on her back was uncomfortable, her mokomoko was tucked

under her head.

As she twisted her hips, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as pain like white fire raced

through her entire mid-section.

Her grip tightened on Sesshomaru's hand to the point that her claws broke the skin. Sesshomaru's face

remained expressionless.

Kaede fetched the pot of boiled water she had intended to use for her morning tea. She poured it into a

container and threw in several reddish leaves. "Here...this will help with the pain." She knelt next to

Sesshima and held it to her lips. Sesshima swallowed the bitter liquid, sure enough, it DID relieve the

pain, but it left a horrible taste in her mouth.

"No more..." she said pulling away, Kaede nodded and pulled the container away. "I think perhaps

everybody needs an explanation for all of this. Koga, would ye please elaborate?" Koga cracked his

neck, "Well, it happened like this..."

000000ooooo000000

Ginta and Hakkaku had followed Koga's scent to the edge of the human village Kagome and Inuyasha

went to occasionally. They were reluctant to enter, humans tended to run away when they saw them

comming, and that was kinda annoying...

"Think we should go in there?" Ginta asked. "If koga's in there, I think we better...I think most of the

humans are still asleep," Hakkaku replied, though he was just as unwilling.

They snuck down the street, sticking to the shadows. They followed the scent to the old priestess's hut,

"What's he doing here?" Hakkaku asked. "I dunno..." They peaked into the window that faced the sunrise.

000000ooooo000000

"...And that's the whole story," Koga said, finally finishing the tale of about Sesshima. "So let me get this

strait," Kagome said, "Sesshomaru knocked up some priestess and then just left?" She glared at Sesshomaru,

"You pig!" Sesshomaru ignored her.

"I use to think that...." Sesshima said, managing to pull herself up into a sitting position. "But he's not so

bad... Once you get use to him." Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, "You were not altogether pleasant to

be around at first **either.**.."

"Hey, it's Sesshima!" Ginta said with a grin, "Hey, what happened to you?" Hakkaku asked with concern

seeing the wounds on her shoulders and arms. "I...uh..."Sesshima did not want to go through the dark,

horrendous details of what had been done to her. She didn't want to re-live those moments... Koga came

to her rescue, "I'll tell you boys later, but lay off the questions. She needs to relax after all she's been through.

You got that?" Ginta and Hakkaku nodded mutely.

Sesshima was thankful for Koga's intervention, Koga could be a jerk, but he **was **sweet when he wanted to

be... She supposed she could give him a second chance.

As for Sesshomaru...

He WAS her father. And it was time she let go of the past.

Today was a new day.


End file.
